


in better light, everything changes

by TimeInABottle



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Texting, mostly fluff but will get angsty because i can't help myself, wrong number trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeInABottle/pseuds/TimeInABottle
Summary: "I just checked the revue website and blackmailing people for smoking weed wasn’t listed under the Kosegruppa description"Isak accidentally texts a stranger (Even) while trying to text Sana.





	1. Juvenile Delinquent

**Author's Note:**

> For every chapter, there will be a date at the top, followed by names in bold (as saved on Isak's phone), and then timestamps. If the formatting is confusing in any way, please leave me some feedback and I will try to change it before posting the next chapter!
> 
> While this story will mostly be text messages, there will be the occasional phone calls and regular scenes.
> 
> I also want to mention that there is another Isak & Even texting fic called "Wrong Number" by IsakEven, so definitely check that out! I think our stories are very different, but I want to credit them for doing it first :)
> 
> Title is from the song Two of Us on the Run by Lucius, thank you so much for reading!

** Wednesday 5.10.16 **

** Isak **

(15.15) Sana

Sanaaaaaaa

Sanasol

I just checked the revue website and blackmailing people for smoking weed wasn’t listed under the Kosegruppa description

(15.43) I’m really sorry

I promise I thought I hid it well I wouldn’t risk getting Eva in that much trouble

(16.02) I have a lot of homework can you pls just give the stuff back to me tomorrow

(16.27) Or you could just not answer

 

** Sana **

(16.28) If you’re asking someone to forgive you I’d advise against getting passive aggressive with them

 

** Isak **

(16.28) I’m not being passive aggressive

I’m being friendly and sincere

Sana pleeaaaseee

 

** Sana **

(16.29) Would now be an appropriate time to tell you that I’m not Sana

 

** Isak **

(16.29) ???

Is this Vilde

Can you give Sana her phone back pls

 

** Sana **

(16.31) Nope definitely not Vilde either

I don’t know a Sana

Well I knew a Sana when I was 6 but she put gum in my hair and called me smelly so I hope we’re not talking about the same person

 

** Isak **

(16.32) ?????

 

** Sana **

(16.32) ¿

 

** Isak **

(16.33) Are you bulshitting me right now

 

** Sana **

(16.34) No I swear to you she actually put gum in my hair

Who does that?

 

** Isak **

(16.34) I’m not talking about the gum!

 

**Sana**

(16.34) Is it about her calling me smelly then?

Because I promise I smell lovely

Delightful

Like a field of daisies

(16.37) Or roses if that’s not your thing?

 

** Isak **

(16.44) I double checked the number and you are definitely not Sana

Or Vilde

I got the last two digits mixed up sorry

 

** Not Sana **

(16.45) Lavender then?

 

** Isak **

(16.45) Ok well

While you spent primary school stinking up the classroom

I learned about stranger danger

So I’m going to stop replying now

 

** Not Sana **

(16.47) Vanilla?

Cinnamon?

Oak?

 

** Isak **

(16.48) Smelly and weird

Bye

 

** Not Sana **

(16.49) Slander!!!

I told you already I smell amazing

Here’s a list of things that I’m not:

1\. smelly

2\. dangerous

So you can keep replying

I’m invested in this now, Norwegian Pablo Escobar

 

** Not Sana **

(18.20) Did Sana let you ditch the meeting?

 

** Not Sana **

(21.28) The suspense is killing me

 

** Not Sana **

(22.45) I promise I’m not a creep

I’m wearing Catdog pyjama pants as we speak

♪ one fine day with a woof and a purr a baby was born and it caused a little stir no blue bug and no three eyed frog just a feline canine little catdog ♪

 

** Isak **

(22.53) catdog, catdog

alone in the world was a little cat dog

 

** Not Sana **

(22.53) It speaks!

 

** Isak **

(22.53) I may have a small soft spot for Nickolodeon shows

 

** Not Sana **

(22.54) *Nickelodeon

 

** Isak **

(22.54) Really?

You’re one of those people?

 

** Not Sana **

(22.54) I might be…

 

** Isak **

(22.55) If you’re asking someone to reply to your texts I’d advise against correcting their typos

 

** Not Sana **

(22.55) Hah!

I see what you did there

  


 

** Isak **

(22.56) Creep

 

** Not Sana **

(22.57) No!!

I’m much more 

 

** Isak **

(22.58) Be honest are you over 40?

Because the way you use emojis makes me think you’re over 40

 

** Not Sana **

(22.59) If I was over 40 I probably would’ve called the cops on you for smoking weed

 

** Isak **

(22.59) Yes because anonymous tips about high schoolers smoking weed is Oslo PD’s top concern

 

** Not Sana **

(23.00) So you go to high school

And you live in Oslo

 

** Isak **

(23.00) Shit

 

** Not Sana **

(23.01) Jeez you’re terrible at this

 

** Isak **

(23.01) Shut up

 

** Not Sana **

(23.01) If I actually was a creep you’d be doomed

 

** Isak **

(23.01) No I’d kick your ass I’m very strong

I'm the strongest high schooler in all of Oslo

 

** Not Sana **

(23.01) I could probably get you to tell me your address

 

** Isak **

(23.01) Never

 

** Not Sana **

(23.02) You’re right I should aim higher

Maybe your national ID number?

Or your credit card information?

 

** Isak **

(23.02) Sure it’s 1111 2222 3333 4444

And my password is BITEME

 

** Not Sana **

(23.02) Thank you for your cooperation

In your own robbery

 

** Isak **

(23.02) You're very welcome

 

** Not Sana **

(23.02) I’m sure Oslo PD will be thrilled to hear about this one

 

** Isak **

(23.03) Remind me again why I’m still talking to you

 

** Not Sana **

(23.04) I’m charming, not smelly, and not creepy

What more could you want?

 

** Isak **

(23.04) You’re a grown person wearing catdog pyjamas

The cons clearly outweigh the pros

 

** Not Sana **

(23.05) “Juvenile Delinquent22.53 I may have a small soft spot for Nickolodeon shows”

 

** Isak **

(23.05) Did you…

Did you really save my number under juvenile delinquent

You actually are a 63 year old creep aren’t you

 

** Not Sana **

(23.06) Haha

What did you save my number under?

 

** Isak **

(23.06) “Not Sana”

 

** Not Sana **

(23.07) Jeez

 

** Isak **

(23.07) I have a bio paper to right so

Goodnight not sana

 

** Not Sana **

(23.08) My hand is itching

Fingers twitching

 

** Isak **

(23.08) Why?

Was there something not write with my spelling?

 

** Not Sana **

(23.09) Oh my god you did it on purpose

You are terrible

You are the absolute worst

*I* should be the one not texting you

 

** Isak **

(23.10) Haha

Ngl that felt good

 

** Not Sana **

(23.11) Absolutely horrible

Good luck with your paper

(23.28) It’s Even by the way

And I’m 19

Also in high school

Not 63 just yet

Getting there though

Slowly but surely

 

** Isak **

(23.30) Haha

Goodbye old man

 

** Even **

(23.31) Byebye juvenile delinquent

 

** Isak **

(23.31) lol

(23.58) It's Isak

:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Smiley?"
> 
> I have three long and angsty Isak & Even fics that I'm working on, but I haven't written anything non-academic in quite some time, so I wanted to ease myself back into it by writing something I'm more comfortable with.
> 
> If you have any feedback (whether it's about the formatting or the content), please let me know! Or you can just tell me I'm a nerd for liking Catdog. Like I mentioned, I haven't done this in a while so any and all comments mean a lot to me :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Graceful Like a Gazelle

** Thursday 6.10.16 **

** Even **

(12.15) I’m way too tired to be at school right now

(12.22) This is the part where you ask me why I’m tired

(12.28) “Hi Even, thank you for the text! What a lovely Thursday it is. It’s even better now that I’ve heard from you. Why are you tired?”

And then that’s my cue to make a joke about how I waited outside your window all night so I barely got any sleep

Get it

Because I’m a 63 year old creep and you’re the male ingenue with a troublesome tendency to overshare

 

** Isak **

(12.31) I don’t think I’ve said “lovely” in my entire life

Ever

 

** Even  **

(12.31) Well now’s a good time to start

 

** Isak  **

(12.32) I think it would be lovely if you stopped texting me

How was that?

 

** Even **

(12.32) A commendable effort but not very convincing seeing how you’re still replying to me

 

**Isak**

(12.32) My hand slipped

Repeatedly

 

** Even **

(12.33) Might want to get that checked out

 

** Isak **

(12.34) It’s impressive how you manage to fit in terrible medical advice to your already busy schedule of being creepy and annoying

 

** Even **

(12.35) Time management is one of my many talents

 

** Isak **

(12.35) Ur an inspiration

Truly

 

** Even **

(12.36) Ur

 

** Isak  **

(12.38) Yes ur

I was carrying food, single-handed texting is hard

Stop being a text snob

 

** Even **

(12.38) I’m not a text snob

 

** Isak **

(12.38) Yes you are

 

** Even **

(12.38) I have standards

 

** Isak **

(12.39) Snobby ones

 

** Even **

(12.39) Hah

 

** Isak **

(12.39) Ok I have to stop ignoring my friends now

 

** Even **

(12.39) Alright have fun

Don’t forget to stop by the doctor’s office

If your hand keeps slipping this much I’m going to start thinking you’re intentionally texting me

 

** Isak **

(12.40) We can’t have that can we

 

** Even **

(12.40) No we can’t

Bye Isak 

 

** Isak **

(12.41) Bye Even

 

* * *

** Even **

(17.05) Hey

 

** Isak **

(17.05) Hi

 

** Even **

(17.05) That was a quick reply

 

** Isak **

(17.05) I’m waiting for a text

 

** Even **

(17.05) Oh wow

You text other people?

I thought what we had was special

 

** Isak **

(17.06) Idiot

 

** Even **

(17.06) I mean I know we never had The Talk

 

** Isak  **

(17.06) Please stop talking

 

** Even **

(17.06) But I thought it was implied that we were exclusive

 

** Isak **

(17.06) You’re unbelievable

 

** Even **

(17.07) -y handsome yes I know

 

** Isak **

(17.07) Unbelievabley?

 

** Even **

(17.07) Yes

Text snob

 

** Isak **

(17.07) Haha

I’m sorry you had to find out about the others this way

 

** Even **

(17.08) OtherS??? There’s more than one?

 

** Isak **

(17.08) There’s no easy way to say this but yes I text multiple other people

 

** Even **

(17.09) No

It can’t be

 

** Isak **

(17.09) I’m so sorry

 

** Even **

(17.10) This whole time I thought I’ve been chatting with a wholesome gentleman

And you turn out to be some floozy

 

** Isak **

(17.11) You're such a nerd

 

** Even **

(17.11) 

 

** Isak **

(17.11) That’s a flattering picture of you

 

** Even **

(17.12) Not really, I have way better pictures of myself

Do you want to see?

 

** Isak **

(17.12) Idk

Yeah

 

** Even **

(17.13) Ok wait

 

** Isak  **

(17.13) Ok

(17.16) Btw I only said yes because I still refuse to believe an actual person can be this weird

 

** Even **

(17.17) No you said yes because you wanted to see if my looks live up to my charming personality

Now hush and stop distracting me

 

** Isak **

(17.21) Why is it taking you so long to send a picture

Are you googling stock images of teenage boys

 

** Even **

(17.21) Hush

 

** Isak **

(17.22) Alright relax

 

** Even **

(17.24) Found it

     

    

  

 

**Isak **

(17.24) .

Even what the hell is that

 

** Even **

(17.25) It’s me

 

** Isak  **

(17.25) Oh my god

I actually can’t believe you

 

** Even **

(17.25) That cute huh?

 

** Isak **

(17.25) I hate you so much right now

 

** Even **

(17.26) You’re making me feel insecure

 

** Isak **

(17.26) Please

P l e a s e tell me it didn’t actually take you 12 minutes to make that

 

** Even **

(17.27) It might have 

 

** Isak **

(17.27) You are actually the worst

 

** Even **

(17.28) A lot of thought went into it okay

 

** Isak **

(17.28) A lot of thought went into that?

That????

 

** Even **

(17.28) Yes!!

It has layers

 

** Isak **

(17.29) WHAT LAYERS

 

** Even **

(17.30) Ok well let’s start from the top and move down

First, I’m balancing matcha tea on my head because well I love tea but also because I’m graceful

Like a gazelle

 

** Isak **

(17.31) We’re one emoji in and I already regret asking

 

** Even **

(17.32) Never interrupt an artist when he’s talking

In the next row you can clearly see my boyish charm and angelic good looks

I’m wearing a simple blue shirt

Elegant, a timeless classic

Shows that I have good fashion sense but I don’t try too hard you know

 

** Isak **

(17.34) Clearly

 

** Even **

(17.35) And my body language is saying

I’m buff as hell but I’m also a chill and laid back guy 

Hence the thumbs up

 

** Isak **

(17.36) What about the mismatched shoes

 

** Even **

(17.37) I’m wearing one sneaker because like I said, I’m a chill and laid back guy

 

** Isak **

(17.37) The more you say “chill and laid back” the less chill and laid back you sound

 

** Even **

(17.37) Thought I told you to never interrupt an artist

 

** Isak **

(17.38) Sorry please continue

 

** Even **

(17.38) Thank you

Finally, I’m wearing one leather women’s boot because I’m adventurous and I’m in touch with my feminine side

 

** Isak **

(17.39) Have I mentioned yet that you're insufferable

 

** Even **

(17.40) You have

But I would bet good money that you’ve been smiling at your phone for the past 20 minutes

 

** Isak **

(17.41) Nope

 

** Even **

(17.41) You’re a bad liar

 

** Isak **

(17.41) I’m a great liar

I have to go now

Bye, chill and laid back stranger

 

** Even **

(17.42) Bye Isak

 

* * *

** Even **

(22.34) Forgot to ask, did you get the text you were waiting for?

 

** Isak **

(22.35) Yeah 

It was Sana

 

** Even **

(22.35) Is she your girlfriend?

 

** Isak **

(22.35) No 

Don’t you think I’d know my girlfriend’s number

 

** Even **

(22.36) Hah, fair point

 

** Isak  **

(22.36) She’s just a friend from school

I stashed my friend’s weed at another friend’s house during a party

Sana found it and took it and basically saved my ass

But then she refused to give it back unless I came to her revue group’s meeting

 

** Even **

(22.38) Kosegruppa?

 

** Isak **

(22.38) Yeah

 

** Even **

(22.39) Go on

 

** Isak **

(22.39) I really can’t be bothered with that stuff so I’ve been trying to get out of it

And this afternoon she told me her parents almost found the weed which stressed her out so she gave it back to me

I asked her if I still had to go to the meeting and she told me that I’d hear from her people by tonight

 

** Even **

(22.41) Very ominous 

 

** Isak **

(22.42) It was

“Hearing from her people” was her just texting me that I don’t have to go to the meeting but that I owe her a favor

So 

 

** Even **

(22.44) So you’re not going to the kosegruppa meeting?

 

** Isak **

(22.44) Nope

 

** Even **

(22.44) You sure?

 

** Isak **

(22.45) Yes Even I’m pretty sure I don’t want to spend my Friday night baking and singing kumbaya

 

** Even **

(22.45) It might be fun?

 

** Isak  **

(22.45) It won’t be

 

** Even **

(22.46) You never know

 

** Isak **

(22.46) I’m 100% not going

 

** Even **

(22.47) You could meet new people

 

** Isak **

(22.47) I don’t want to

 

** Even **

(22.47) You get free baked goods?

 

** Isak **

(22.48) Don’t know what’s going to be in them

 

** Even **

(22.48) Probably cinnamon, sugar, and lots of love?

 

** Isak **

(22.48) You sound like a disney princess sometimes

I’m not going

Why do you want me to go?

(22.53) Even?

 

** Even **

(22.54) No reason, just thought it might be fun for you

 

** Isak **

(22.54) Ok well thanks

 

** Even **

(22.54) Sure

Have to do homework I’ll talk to you later

 

** Isak **

(22.55) Ok bye

Good luck with your homework

  

* * *

** Isak **

(23.49) Hey Even?

 

** Even **

(23.51) Yeah?

 

** Isak **

(23.52) I was

 

** Even **

(23.52) You were what?

 

** Isak **

(23.53) Smiling at my phone

 

** Even **

(23.53) :)

Goodnight Isak

 

** Isak **

(23.54) Goodnight Even 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One minute you tell yourself that you're going to get started on Serious Plot Stuff, and the next minute you find yourself writing 300+ words about an emoji man.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who left kudos/comments on the first chapter! It really means the world to me and seeing that it made some of you smile honestly made my day. If you have any feedback/comments on this chapter please let me know. I would also love to know whether you would prefer this fic to stay on the lighter (fluffier) and shorter side, or if it's ok for it to get a bit more angsty and serious. I kind of have both scenarios planned out but I'm terrible at making decisions!
> 
> Thanks again for reading! :)


	3. Beacon of Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a heads up, this is the first chapter that includes texts from more than one day. The next chapters will most likely be in a similar format.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and sorry for the delay in uploading this!

**Friday 7.10.16**

** Even  **

(7.27) I can give you a list of over 20 movies about the healing nature of music and theater to inspire you to go to the revue meeting today

 

** Isak **

(7.35) It’s 7 in the morning

Unless you can give me 20 cups of coffee im not interested

 

** Even **

(7.36) Not a morning person?

 

** Isak **

(7.37) There’s no such thing as a morning person

It’s a myth

 

** Even **

(7.37) I’m a morning person!

 

** Isak **

(7.38) Terrifying

Also I’m still not going to the meeting I already made plans with friends

 

** Even **

(7.39) Your loss

 

** Isak **

(7.40) I think I’ll survive

 

* * *

** Isak **

(20.09) My friends bailed on me

I blame you

 

** Even **

(20.11) How is that my fault again?

 

** Isak **

(20.12) Idk you probably voodooed me for not going to kosegruppa

 

** Even **

(20.12) “Voodooed” you

 

** Isak **

(20.13) Yes

I see you’re not denying it

 

** Even **

(20.14) If I could put a voodoo curse on someone you’d be pretty low on my list

Like if Trump shows up to a press junket tomorrow with his hair in a mohawk wearing a “I feel the Bern” t-shirt that’s probably on me

Or if Putin rides around Moscow on a white horse waving a rainbow flag 

That’s also on me

I wouldn’t waste my precious voodoo magic on making your friends ditch you

Even if it means I get to talk to you more

 

** Isak **

(20.17) Should I be worried that you’ve put this much thought into voodoo

 

** Even **

(20.18) If you plan on becoming a power-hungry part time tyrant full time bigot, yes

 

** Isak **

(20.18) Fuck I guess I have to consider other career options now

 

** Even **

(20.18) Sucks

At least you’re still young

 

** Isak **

(20.19) Unlike you

 

** Even **

(20.20) Wow

As fun as it is to plan the impending doom of politicians with you

Unlike *you* I have friends who don’t bail on me

So I have to go

 

** Isak **

(20.22) Unless you pay them to hang out with you I don’t buy it

 

** Even **

(20.23) Nice try

Night Isak

 

** Isak **

(20.24) Night

 

* * *

**Saturday 8.10.16**

** Even **

(19.33) Hi

 

** Isak **

(19.48) Hi

 

** Even **

(19.48) Took you long enough

If I didn’t know any better I’d think you had a life

 

** Isak **

(19.49) Haha fuck you

I do have a life

Very popular very busy

 

** Even **

(19.50) What are you up to then Mr. Congeniality 

 

** Isak **

(19.51) Playing FIFA with friends

 

** Even **

(19.51) On a Saturday night?

You’re a real wild child

 

** Isak **

(19.52) We’re going out for pizza later too

 

** Even **

(19.52) Wow

 

** Isak **

(19.52) I know

Now shut up I have to go kick my best friend’s ass at this game

 

** Even **

(19.53) You’re going to lose miserably

 

** Isak **

(19.53) Hey!

Whose side are you on

 

** Even **

(19.53) Whichever side it is that lets me tease you

 

** Isak **

(19.54) So mean

Bye old man

 

** Even **

(19.54) 

 

* * *

**Sunday 9.10.16**

** Isak **

(11.05) I kicked Jonas’ ass by the way

 

** Even **

(11.06) Is that your best friend?

 

** Isak **

(11.06) Yeah

 

** Even **

(11.06) I’m sure you cheated

 

** Isak **

(11.07) Did not

I’m a man of integrity

 

** Even **

(11.08) I don’t buy it

Was Jonas a sore loser

 

** Isak **

(11.09) Yes 

Very

 

** Even **

(11.09) Because you cheated?

 

** Isak **

(11.10) I didn’t cheat!

I’m so trustworthy you don’t even know

I’m a beacon of honesty

 

** Even **

(11.11) Uh huh

What are you doing right now?

(11.18) Are you busy having a life again

Twice in one weekend

New record

 

** Isak **

(11.20) Hah

 

** Even **

(11.20) So what were you up to

 

** Isak **

(11.21) Nothing

 

** Even **

(11.21) You’re being awfully cryptic for someone who is a self proclaimed beacon of honesty

 

** Isak **

(11.22) Ugh

 

** Even  **

(11.22) Spill it

 

** Isak **

(11.22) Nothing!

 

** Even **

(11.23) The more you insist it was nothing the more I want to know

 

** Isak **

(11.24) My roommate needed my help

 

** Even **

(11.24) With?

 

** Isak **

(11.24) Relationship stuff

 

** Even **

(11.24) And you’re an expert on relationship advice?

 

** Isak **

(11.25) It wasn’t really advice

 

** Even **

(11.25) What was it then

 

** Isak **

(11.25) He was trying to hook up with guys on Grindr and he kept asking me if they were handsome

 

** Even **

(11.24) After all that buildup I was hoping it would be something embarrassing

I’m disappointed

 

** Isak **

(11.25) I just told you I spent the past 10 minutes looking at pictures of shirtless guys and telling my roommate if I thought they were handsome enough for him

How is that not embarrassing 

 

** Even **

(11.27) It’s not

It just shows you’re a good friend

 

** Isak **

(11.30) Whatever 

Can we drop it

 

** Even **

(11.30) Yeah sure

I had a whole list of things we could talk about

Namely “Isak is a dirty FIFA cheater” and “Isak’s roommate’s taste in guys”

So now that we’ve exhausted those I’m stumped 

 

** Isak **

(11.32) 

 

** Even **

(11.32) 

So Isak

What do you listen to

When you listen to music

 

** Isak **

(11.33) Thanks for clarifying that you meant music if you hadn’t I was going to reply with “whale noises”

 

** Even **

(11.34) I see you’re using diversion tactics to hide your terrible taste in music 

 

** Isak **

(11.34) I have the best taste in music

 

** Even **

(11.34) Do you now

 

** Isak **

(11.34) Yes!

 

** Even **

(11.35) What do you listen to then

 

** Isak **

(11.35) I’m a big NWA fan

 

** Even **

(11.35) That’s what gets you going?

 

** Isak **

(11.36) It’s what you listen to when you want to feel tough 

 

** Even **

(11.36) Do you listen to Nas?

 

** Isak **

(11.38) Nas?

Yeah

All the time

 

** Even **

(11.38) Yeah?

 

** Isak **

(11.38) Yeah

 

** Even **

(11.39) You’d never heard of him before now and just googled him for the first time didn’t you

 

** Isak **

(11.39) No I didn’t!

 

** Even **

(11.39) Isak…

Beacon of honesty remember

 

** Isak **

(11.40) I hate you

Ok

Maybe

 

** Even **

(11.41) I knew it

Are you on your computer right now?

 

** Isak **

(11.41) Yeah

 

** Even **

(11.42) Alright young one

Find the message by Nas but don’t hit play

 

** Isak **

(11.43) Ok

 

** Even **

(11.43) Ready?

 

** Isak **

(11.43) Yeah

 

** Even **

(11.43) Press play when I say go

3

2

1

Go

 

** Isak **

(11.45) This is really good

 

** Even **

(11.45) Of course it is I have impeccable taste

My favorite part’s coming up

(11.47) Did you like it?

 

** Isak **

(11.47) Yeah

A lot

 

** Even **

(11.48) Beacon of honesty?

 

** Isak **

(11.48) Haha

I liked it a lot I’m being honest

 

** Even **

(11.49) I’m glad :)

 

** Isak **

(11.49) :)

 

** Even **

(11.50) Not to sound like one of those Soundcloud DJs but I have a Nas playlist if you want to add me on Spotify

Ebnheim

 

** Isak **

(11.51) Hahaha ok

What does that stand for?

Ebnheim I mean

 

** Even **

(11.51) It’s a shortened version of my full name

 

** Isak **

(11.52) Oh ok

I promised Eskild I’d help him clean so I have to go

But I’ll listen to your playlist

 

** Even **

(11.53) Alright

You know the only reason Nas released Illmatic in 1994 was so Norwegian boys could listen to itin 2016 while cleaning windows

 

** Isak **

(11.54) Haha

Bye Even

 

** Even **

(11.54) Bye Mary Poppins

Good luck cleaning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took so long to update! It's been a difficult past few days and I kept finding myself either writing angst or writing fluff that just felt very forced. I'm still not completely happy with this chapter, but I hope you liked it!
> 
> Again, I want to thank from the bottom of my heart everyone who read, commented or left kudos on the last chapter. It really means the world to me, and I love reading your comments.
> 
> I decided to keep this fic on the lighter side, but there will still be some angst.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and as always, any and all feedback is appreciated :) I'll try my best to get the next chapter out soon!


	4. Jack and Jill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains small spoilers for the movies "Romeo + Juliet" and "Short Term 12." It's nothing that gives away the plot, just two quotes and some comments about the films. If you want to avoid that altogether, look at the end of chapter notes for timestamps.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**** **Monday 10.10.16**

** Isak **

** (8.10) **

Search: “ebnheim”

Search: "even bnheim” 

Search: “even bonheim”

Search: “even bonheimer”

Search: “even b n heim”

 

* * *

**Wednesday 12.10.16**

** Even **

(16.11) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e5PnuIRnJW8](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e5PnuIRnJW8)

Nas - The World Is Yours

 

** Isak **

(16.15) Thanks

 

** Even **

(16.15) You’re welcome :)

(16.19) Everything okay?

 

** Isak **

(16.20) Yeah

 

** Even **

(16.20) I’ve found that usually the less words you use the less okay you are

 

** Isak **

(16.21) It’s nothing

 

** Even **

(16.21) It’s clearly something if it’s upsetting you

You can always talk to me Isak

 

** Isak **

(16.21) There’s a girl

 

** Even **

(16.22) Go on

 

** Isak **

(16.22) She’s kind of perfect

She’s hot, she seems nice, and she’s into me

She’s throwing a party on friday and my friends are giving me shit for not wanting to go

 

** Even **

(16.23) Why don’t you want to go?

 

** Isak **

(16.24) I feel nothing for her

And I hate it because I should

 

** Even **

(16.25) You should?

 

** Isak **

(16.25) Any other guy would

 

** Even **

(16.26) You can’t control how you feel Isak

 

** Isak **

(16.26) I know

I just wish I could

Everything would be so much easier

 

** Even **

(16.27) Don’t I know it

 

** Isak **

(16.27) You do?

 

** Even **

(16.28) Yeah

If I could wish for anything that would be it

To be able to control my feelings

 

** Isak **

(16.29) I wouldn’t have guessed that

 

** Even **

(16.29) What do you mean?

 

** Isak **

(16.29) Idk

You just seem very happy and comfortable with yourself

 

** Even **

(16.30) It’s a bit more complicated than that

 

** Isak **

(16.31) How?

 

** Even **

(16.32) That’s a conversation for another time

We were talking about you and this girl

 

** Isak **

(16.33) There’s really nothing to talk about

 

** Even **

(16.34) Do you know why you don’t like her?

 

** Isak **

(16.34) No

I just don’t

 

** Even **

(16.35) Maybe you’re just not ready for a relationship

 

** Isak **

(16.35) I don’t think that’s it

 

** Even **

(16.35) No?

 

** Isak  **

(16.36) No

I like the idea of being with someone

 

** Even **

(16.37) Just not her

 

** Isak **

(16.37) Yeah not her

 

** Even **

(16.34) Do you think you’ll still go to the party?

 

** Isak **

(16.34) Yeah I’m going I promised my friends

 

** Even **

(16.35) You shouldn’t go if you don’t want to

 

** Isak **

(16.35) Like you said

It’s a bit more complicated than that

 

** Even **

(16.36) That makes me sad

 

** Isak **

(16.36) It shouldn’t

Going to a party with one of the prettiest girls in school isn’t exactly a shakespearean tragedy

 

** Even **

(16.37) 

 

** Isak **

(16.37) What?

 

** Even **

(16.37) Do you have any homework due tomorrow?

 

** Isak **

(16.38) No I already finished all of it

 

** Even **

(16.38) Any other plans?

 

** Isak **

(16.38) No?

Why?

 

** Even **

(16.39) We’re watching a movie

 

** Isak **

(16.39) A movie?

 

** Even **

(16.40) Yes

A Shakespearean tragedy

You sound like you could use a distraction

As well as a good cry

 

** Isak **

(16.41) I don’t really have the money to spare on movies right now

 

** Even **

(16.42) As an aspiring director I really shouldn’t be encouraging this but there are free ways to watch movies you know?

Give me a second and I’ll send you a link

 

** Isak **

(16.43) You want to be a director?

I didn’t know that

 

** Even **

(16.45) That’s another conversation for another time

[Here](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0117509/)

 

** Isak **

(16.46) Romeo and juliet? Really?

 

** Even **

(16.46) No

It’s Romeo + Juliet

There’s a difference

Have you seen it before?

 

** Isak **

(16.47) No

I don’t think it’s my kind of movie

 

** Even **

(16.48) Did you not like Nas?

 

** Isak **

(16.48) I did

 

** Even **

(16.49) Then trust me ye of little faith

Ok?

 

** Isak **

(16.50) Ok

I do

 

** Even **

(16.51) Good :)

 

** Isak **

(16.51) Don’t make me regret it 

 

** Even **

(16.51) Let me know when it’s loaded and I’ll count down

 

** Isak **

(16.52) Are you watching it too?

 

** Even **

(16.52) Yeah

 

** Isak **

(16.55) Ok ready

 

** Even **

(16.55) 

3

2

1

Go

 

** Isak **

(16.56) 

(17.01) This movie is already so weird

 

** Even **

(17.01) In a good way?

 

** Isak **

(17.01) In a good way

 

…

 

** Even **

(17.20) And so they meet

 

** Isak **

(17.21) Hush you’re distracting me

 

…

 

** Even **

(17.33) I’ve always wanted to reenact this

 

** Isak **

(17.34) The pool kiss?

 

** Even **

(17.34) Yeah

 

** Isak **

(17.34) I see the appeal

 

…

 

** Even **

(18.13) They’re beautiful aren’t they

 

** Isak **

(18.14) Yeah

 

…

 

** Isak **

(18.50) I knew what was going to happen

I read this book three times for school

Why did it still make me sad

 

** Even **

(18.52) That’s the genius of good filmmaking 

The power to evoke emotions in people you’ll never meet

Being able to immortalize stories 

It’s incredible and beautiful

 

** Isak **

(18.54) I can tell how much you love movies

Your passion for it

 

** Even **

(18.55) Film is very important to me

Did you like this one?

 

** Isak **

(18.56) I honestly didn’t think I would

But I did

 

** Even **

(18.57) :)

Little do you know this is all part of my masterplan to get you to trust my taste in movies and music

And then make you watch nothing but Adam Sandler flicks for a week straight

 

** Isak **

(18.59) Hey I like some of his movies

 

** Even **

(19.00) Isak

Isak please take that back

Please take it back right now

 

** Isak **

(19.01) I liked click!

 

** Even **

(19.01) Isak this man is responsible for Jack and Jill

There’s no redeeming him 

 

** Isak **

(19.02) You have to accept me as I am

Love of PG comedies and all

 

** Even **

(19.02) If anything this convinces me that you texting me was fate

I needed to save you from a lifetime of Michael Bay

 

** Isak **

(19.03) Even…

 

** Even **

(19.04) Don’t say it

I’m warning you

Do not taint our texts with positive comments about Michael Bay

 

** Isak **

(19.05) Alright alright you’re such a movie snob

 

** Even **

(19.06) Again

I’m not a snob

I just have good taste

 

** Isak **

(19.06) One movie doesn’t prove that you have good taste

 

** Even **

(19.07) Do you want to watch another one?

 

** Isak **

(19.07) Really?

 

** Even **

(19.07) If you have time yeah why not

 

** Isak **

(19.07) Ok

 

** Even **

(19.08) :)

Ok so a few years ago Romeo + Juliet used to be one of my favorite love stories in film

I loved how dramatic it was

How they knew from the moment their eyes met that they were meant for each other, how they died for each other

I thought that kind of epic, tragic love was the only kind of love worth having

 

** Isak **

(19.10) You don’t think so anymore?

 

** Even **

(19.10) Not really

I still love watching those love stories  


But I started seeing the beauty of understated love  


Which brings us to...

[Here](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2370248/)’s a link to the next movie

 

** Isak **

(19.12) Short term 12?

I’ve never even heard of it before

 

** Even **

(19.12) Yeah it’s not exactly a blockbuster

But it’s my favorite story about love

Not just romantic love, but love overall

 

** Isak **

(19.13) “A 20-something supervising staff member of a residential treatment facility navigates the troubled waters of that world alongside her co-worker and longtime boyfriend.”

This is your favorite love story??

 

** Even **

(19.14) Yes

Are you ready?

 

** Isak **

(19.15) Yeah

 

** Even **

(19.15) 3

2

1

Go

 

** Isak **

(19.16) Holy shit is that mr robot

 

** Even **

(19.16) Rami Malek

But yes

 

** Isak **

(19.16) Cool

 

…

 

** Isak **

(19.19) “Deescelate my asshole you duck fuckers”

Very romantic indeed

 

** Even **

(19.19) Shut up and keep watching

 

…

 

** Even **

(19.44) “Why are you so nice to me?”

“Well that’s easy. It’s because you are the weirdest most beautiful person I’ve ever met in my whole entire life”

 

…

 

** Even **

(20.02) Did you fall asleep

 

** Isak **

(20.02) No

Stop distracting me

 

… 

 

** Isak **

(20.27) No

 

** Even **

(20.28) Keep watching

 

…

 

** Isak **

(20.48) Fuck

 

** Even **

(20.48) Did you like it

And are you crying

 

** Isak **

(20.48) If you repeat this to anyone I will find you and make you watch tyler perry movies until your dying breath

But I cried like 4 times

 

** Even **

(20.49) So you liked it?

 

** Isak **

(20.50) I loved it

It was beautiful

 

** Even **

(20.50) You don’t know how happy that makes me

 

** Isak **

(20.51) I’m glad you enjoy my pain

Key to every good friendship is taking pleasure from the other person’s tears

 

** Even **

(20.52) I just made Mr. I’m-A-Tough-Guy Isak say a movie was beautiful

I think I’m allowed to gloat

 

 

** Isak **

(20.53) Thank you Even

 

** Even **

(20.53) For what?

 

** Isak **

(20.53) For showing me this movie

And listening to me talk about my stupid problems

And “hanging out” with me for the past 5 hours

I’m just really glad I accidentally texted you

 

** Even **

(20.55) I’m really glad you accidentally texted me, too :)

 

** Isak **

(20.56) I don’t know why I’m being so sappy today I think it’s giving me hives

 

** Even **

(20.57) Haha

 

** Isak **

(20.58) I should go get dinner

But I meant it

Thank you for everything

 

** Even **

(20.59) You’re welcome Isak

 

** Isak **

(21.00) A heart?

Really?

 

** Even **

(21.01) It’s yellow?

 

** Isak **

(21.01) Creep

 

** Even **

(21.02) Stop making fun of me and go eat

Talk to you later

 

** Isak **

(21.03) Bye

 

…

 

** Isak **

(21.59) 

 

** Even **

(22.00) :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion of Romeo + Juliet: (17.01) - (18.52)  
> Discussion of Short Term 12: (19.16) - (20.48)  
> You can skip those parts if you wish, but I promise there isn't anything that spoils the plot.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! This chapter is kind of self indulgent because I'm a movie nerd and I love Short Term 12, but I couldn't help myself. If any of you haven't seen it, I can't recommend it enough. It contains some potentially triggering material, so definitely look into that before you watch it, but it's an incredible movie.
> 
> Since I don't know if it was clear, in the first part, Isak is trying to look Even up on Facebook based on his Spotify username that he shared in the last chapter.
> 
> I might not be able to update again until next week, but I'll try my best. Thank you again from the bottom of my heart for reading, commenting, and giving kudos! It means the world to me.


	5. Wunderkind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in posting this, and thank you so much for reading!

**Thursday 13.10.16**

 

**Even**

(11.55) How’s my favorite juvenile delinquent doing

 

**Isak**

(11.55) Terrible

I'm so fucking tired

Sana had to wake me up 3 times in bio class

 

**Even**

(11.56) I’m sorry

 

**Isak**

(11.57) I think she enjoyed it a bit too much

I might get bruises on my arm from where she kept poking me

 

**Even**

(11.59) Poor baby

You know going to bed at a reasonable time is very important

Could you not sleep last night or?

 

**Isak**

(12.00) Oh fuck off

I could have slept but instead I let some weirdo talk me into watching movies with him until 4 AM

 

**Even**

(12.02) Hmm

That's not very responsible of you

 

**Isak**

(12.03) No it's not

At least tell me that you're tired too

 

**Even**

(12.03) I yawned in class a few times?

 

**Isak**

(12.03) Ugh

 

**Even**

(12.04) Sorry

Told you

Morning person

 

**Isak**

(12.05) There is no justice in the world

 

**Even**

(12.05) True

 

**Isak**

(12.05) You’re the reason we got 3 hours of sleep but you're completely unaffected whereas I just accidentally put ketchup on my waffles

 

**Even**

(12.07) Hahaha

 

**Isak**

(12.08) Not funny

My friends already think I have a secret girlfriend because I'm always on my phone texting you

Now they're convinced I look tired because I was hooking up with her all night

 

**Even**

(12.09) All night huh

I have a feeling your friends severely overestimate your stamina

 

**Isak**

(12.09) I’m already mad at you are you sure you want to start questioning my sexual prowess

 

**Even**

(12.10) Oh my god

Holy shit

 

**Isak**

(12.10) What

 

**Even**

(12.11) You actually just fucking said "my sexual prowess"

Jesus christ Isak and you accuse me of being 63

 

**Isak**

(12.13) Shut up

 

**Even**

(12.13) Sexual prowess

 

**Isak**

(12.13) It’s not funny

 

**Even**

(12.13) It really is

 

**Isak**

(12.13) Ok you're actually the most annoying person I know so I'm going to go

 

**Even**

(12.14) No please

This is not the way you should be treating your secret girlfriend

Your incredible I-can-go-for-8-hours bedroom magic will only get you so far

You can't keep relying on your sexual prowess

I deserve to be treated with respect

At least wine and dine me a few times you know

 

**Isak**

(12.17) I’ve never been closer to blocking your number

 

**Even**

(12.18) You’re adorable when you're grumpy

 

* * *

 

**Even**

(23.58) Do you think you'll hook up with her tomorrow

 

**Isak**

(23.59) With my secret girlfriend?

I don't think I will seeing how she's actually a 19 year old guy who I've never met

 

**Even**

(00.00) I meant Emma

If you're still planning on going to her party

 

**Isak**

(00.02) I know what you meant and yeah I'm going

But I don't know if I will hook up with her

Probably yes if there's enough alcohol lol

 

**Even**

(00.03) It’s not funny

 

**Isak**

(00.04) Even I meant what I said yesterday it's not some hardship for me to hang out with her

It really isn't a big deal

 

**Even**

(00.06) It is to me

You shouldn't have to put up a front for your friends

 

**Isak**

(00.06) I’m not putting up a front 

 

**Even**

(00.07) You’re pretending to like her because you're worried about what your friends are going to say

That's the fucking definition of putting up a front

 

**Isak**

(00.09) It’s the middle of the night why are you being like this

 

**Even**

(00.09) I don't want you to hook up with her tomorrow

 

**Isak**

(00.10) What?

 

**Even**

(00.10) You don't like her 

It's not fair to either of you

 

**Isak**

(00.11) It’s my life Even you don't get a say in this

You don't even know me

 

**Even**

(00.12) It might not be the way your other friends do but I do know you

And I want you to be happy

 

**Isak**

(00.13) You telling me I'm putting up a front at 2 AM doesn't exactly make me happy

 

**Even**

(00.14) You’re right

Goodnight

 

**Isak**

(00.14) Whatever

Goodnight

 

* * *

 

**Even**

(02.10) I can't sleep

 

**Isak**

(02.11) Me neither

 

**Even**

(02.11) I’m really fucking sorry Isak

I didn't mean to make you feel sad

I had a bad night and I think I took it out on you

Which was completely unfair

It's your life and you should do whatever feels right to you

I don't want you to feel like I was trying to control you

 

**Isak**

(02.14) I don't feel that way

It's ok I promise

I know you meant well

 

**Even**

(02.15) Good intentions don't excuse being an asshole

 

**Isak**

(02.16) You weren't an asshole Even

I'm not mad at you

Also I'm sorry you had a bad night

Do you want to talk about it?

 

**Even**

(02.18) No it's late

I don't want to condemn you to another day of ketchup and waffles

 

**Isak**

(02.19) Haha

They actually didn't taste that bad

 

**Even**

(02.19) Really?

 

**Isak**

(02.20) No they were fucking awful

I complained for a good 10 minutes until Jonas agreed to split his sandwich with me

 

**Even**

(02.21) What are friends for

 

**Isak**

(02.21) Friends are for convincing other friends that ketchup waffles are actually a french delicacy

 

**Even**

(02.21) You didn't

 

**Isak**

(02.22) We got our friend magnus to finish the entire plate

 

**Even**

(02.22) Haha

You're a dangerous man Isak

 

**Isak**

(02.23) I told you I'm a good liar

 

**Even**

(02.23) I’m still not convinced

 

**Isak**

(02.23) So what happened tonight 

 

**Even**

(02.23) It was nothing

 

**Isak**

(02.23) You were upset

It's clearly something

 

**Even**

(02.24) Ok correction

It wasn't anything I'm not used to

Try to get some sleep

 

**Isak**

(02.25) No

I'll shut up if that's what you want but we always talk about me

You stayed up until 4 last night because i needed someone to talk to

Let me do the same for you

 

**Even**

(02.27) Thank you

But I'm not really ready to talk about it

 

**Isak**

(02.28) Ok then tell me something else

 

**Even**

(02.28) Like what

 

**Isak**

(02.28) Anything

 

**Even**

(02.28) I’m wearing my catdog pyjamas again?

 

**Isak**

(02.29) While that is definitely very valuable information it's not really what I was going for

Tell me why you want to be a director

 

**Even**

(02.30) I used to want to be an actor

 

**Isak**

(02.30) Yeah?

 

**Even**

(02.30) Yeah

I loved acting when I was a kid

You don't want to know how many community plays I played Gavroche in

 

**Isak**

(02.32) Haha

 

**Even**

(02.32) You don't know who that is do you

 

**Isak**

(02.32) Not a clue

 

**Even**

(02.33) How is it that you have seen all 7 Fast and Furious movies but you don't know Les Mis

 

**Isak**

(02.34) You’re very good at changing the subject

 

**Even**

(02.34) I don't know what you're talking about

 

**Isak**

(02.35) Sure you don't

You wanted to be an actor go on

 

**Even**

(02.36) Ok well I loved acting and I think I was good at it

But as I got older things changed and it stopped making me happy

 

**Isak**

(02.37) Why?

 

**Even**

(02.37) I don't know

I used to love pretending to be other people

It felt like I was living different lives

Like I was actually experiencing what happened to them instead of just acting it

 

**Isak**

(02.39) So you were a method acting wunderkind

 

**Even**

(02.40) Haha

I guess

 

**Isak**

(02.40) So what changed?

 

**Even**

(02.41) Some stuff happened and it just made me look at things in a different way

The characters I played reminded me of everything I might never get to experience

Saying the words someone else wanted me to say made me feel trapped

I had enough one day and I stopped doing it

 

**Isak**

(02.43) Do you want to tell me what happened or does that belong to the "a conversation for another time" pile

 

**Even**

(02.43) Option two

 

**Isak**

(02.44) Ok

Just so you know I'm keeping a list

 

**Even**

(02.45) Ok

Sorry if I'm being too secretive

I promise it's not because I don't trust you

I just need to work some things out in my head

 

**Isak**

(02.46) Hey it's ok

You'll tell me when you're ready

If you're ready

If not we'll watch more movies and keep talking about my sexual prowess

 

**Even**

(02.48) You’re so fucking great Isak

You know that right

 

**Isak**

(02.48) Of course

So you told me why you stopped wanting to be an actor but not what made you want to be a director

 

**Even**

(02.49) Well acting stopped making me happy but I still loved theater and cinema

And the idea of being in full control of how someone's story gets told seemed incredible to me

Kind of like a superpower

So I started filming short videos and I loved it even more than I used to love acting

And now here we are

 

**Isak**

(02.51) Here we are

I'm glad you found something that makes you happy

 

**Even**

(02.51) I am too

 

**Isak**

(02.51) And if you ever want to show me one of your videos I'd love to see it

 

**Even**

(02.52) Ok :)

 

**Isak**

(02.52) Ok

 

**Even**

(02.52) We really should try to get some sleep

 

**Isak**

(02.52) Yeah

I already dropped my phone on my face like 6 times

 

**Even**

(02.53) Haha

Goodnight Isak 

 

**Isak**

(02.53) Goodnight Even 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the mornings Even can cook enough food to feed multiple villages and write a thesis paper in the time it takes Isak to be coherent enough to remember his name. 
> 
> It's been a really busy past few days and my computer kept malfunctioning, so this took forever to update! But no computer meant little room for procrastination, so I have the next 3 chapters ready and I will be posting them either daily or every two days.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter! I know their little argument was a bit superficial, but I didn't want them to have a big fight (I'm trying so hard to keep this fluffy-ish lol). 
> 
> As always, thank you from the bottom of my heart to everyone who left feedback on the last chapter. I doubt and second guess every word I write, so comments and kudos really mean the world to me and are a huge source of encouragement. Thank you again for reading, and please let me know if you have any feedback!
> 
> PS: If you watched Short Term 12 after reading the last chapter please please please let me know what you thought!! I could talk about that movie forever.


	6. Bodyguard Schmodyguard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a heads up, there is underage drinking in this chapter.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

**Friday 14.10.16**

 

**Even**

(12.05) How many times has Sana poked you awake this time

 

**Isak**

(12.06) I don't know I stopped being able to feel my arm around 20 nudges in

 

**Even**

(12.06) Ouch

 

**Isak**

(12.07) Mmm

I need to come up with a believable story about why I look like a walking corpse before my friends interrogate me at lunch

 

**Even**

(12.08) No sexcapades with the secret girlfriend this time?

 

**Isak**

(12.08) Haha no

 

**Even**

(12.09) Tell them you were working on a project for school

 

**Isak**

(12.09) They’re in most of my classes they know there's no project

At least not one that I haven't finished already

 

**Even**

(12.11) Nerd

Tell them you have a superhero alter ego and you were busy fighting crime in the streets of Oslo

 

**Isak**

(12.12) Look at what you just typed and then explain to me how you of all people can call me a nerd

 

**Even**

(12.13) Fair

You work a night job?

 

**Isak**

(12.14) They know I'm broke

 

**Even**

(12.14) Ok then well

Maybe you could just tell them the truth?

 

**Isak**

(12.14) The truth?

 

**Even**

(12.15) About me

 

**Isak**

(12.15) Haha

 

**Even**

(12.15) I wasn't joking

 

**Isak**

(12.15) I can't

 

**Even**

(12.16) Why not

 

**Isak**

(12.16) If your best friend told you they stayed up until the middle of the night talking to a complete stranger who might be an axe murderer for all they know what would you say

 

**Even**

(12.18) You still don't trust me?

 

**Isak**

(12.19) That’s not what I meant

I trust you you know I do

I've told you things that even Jonas doesn't know

But I don't even know your full name

And I'm ok with that but it's kind of hard to explain to other people

 

**Even**

(12.21) I know this isn't exactly conventional

 

**Isak**

(12.21) I’m sorry

 

**Even**

(12.22) It’s ok Isak I get it

I promise

 

**Isak**

(12.23) Have you told anyone about me?

 

**Even**

(12.23) Yeah

 

**Isak**

(12.23) Really?

 

**Even**

(12.24) Yes

 

**Isak**

(12.24) Who did you tell

 

**Even**

(12.27) Someone I'm close to

 

**Isak**

(12.27) Did they think you were crazy

 

**Even**

(12.29) What?

 

**Isak**

(12.30) Did they think you were crazy for talking to me

 

**Even**

(12.31) It doesn't matter what she thought

 

**Isak**

(12.31) No?

 

**Even**

(12.32) I think you're ok and that's what matters

 

**Isak**

(12.32) Ok?

You think I'm ok?

 

**Even**

(12.33) Yes

 

**Isak**

(12.33) Wow you're really laying it on thick with the compliments aren't you

Ok

I have to tell my friends now

"Hey guys Even thinks I'm ok”

I’ll put it on my resume

Can I use you as a reference for college applications next year?

 

**Even**

(12.36) You’re so needy I already told you you were fucking great a few hours ago

 

**Isak**

(12.37) But that was then

 

**Even**

(12.37) True

Now I think you're completely average

 

**Isak**

(12.38) Is that so

 

**Even**

(12.38) Yes

 

**Isak**

(12.38) I’m the best and you know it

 

**Even**

(12.38) Ehh I don't really see it

 

**Isak**

(12.38) I’m amazing

The best stranger text friend anyone could ever have

 

**Even**

(12.39) I don't think many people have stranger text friends so the bar's not really set very high is it

 

**Isak**

(12.40) Oh shut up

 

**Even**

(12.40) What an ok thing to say

 

**Isak**

(12.41) 

 

**Even**

(12.41) I already told you you're adorable when you're grumpy right

 

**Isak**

(12.41) Am not

I'm very intimidating

 

**Even**

(12.41) You’re about as intimidating as a puppy

 

**Isak**

(12.42) A bloodthirsty rottweiler puppy maybe

 

**Even**

(12.43) Ah yes

Truly the stuff of nightmares

 

**Isak**

(12.44) Haha

Speaking of intimidating

I have to meet with my Norwegian teacher so I have to go

Bye

 

**Even**

(12.46) Bye

 

* * *

 

**Even**

(18.49) Have fun at the party tonight

Let me know if you want to talk at any point

 

**Isak**

(18.50) Thank you

 

* * *

 

**Isak**

(20.20) Even

Eeeeeeeeeveen

Imm so drumk

Amd i shoudlnt text you abotu it because yuoll make fun of me btu I wanted to tallk to you

 

**Even**

(20.25) You’ve been there for like an hour

You're such a lightweight

 

**Isak**

(20.28) Im nto a lgihtweight

I drankk so much

 

**Even**

(20.28) You’re at a party shouldn't you be dancing or talking to people

 

**Isak**

(20.29) Noooooooooooo

Im hidig in aroom

Theyrr plauing shirty msuci

Shifty

Shutty

SHITTY

Emmma has shitty taste in msuic

Not u

U habe the best taste yo7mre the best

 

**Even**

(20.32) I should have known you'd be a cute drunk

 

**Isak**

(20.33) Yoo thik im cute

 

**Even**

(20.34) Yes very much so

Can you do me a favor?

 

**Isak**

(20.35) Eys

 

**Even**

(20.35) Can you go to the kitchen and drink some water?

 

**Isak**

(20.36) Waters borifn i wanr shots

 

**Even**

(20.37) Drink some water for me and then you can do shots

At least two glasses

Please?

 

**Isak**

(20.39) Ok for yuo

 

**Even**

(20.39) Promise?

 

**Isak**

(20.40) Promise

 

**Even**

(20.40) Thank you :)

Now go have fun

 

**Isak**

(20.42) Ayd aye captani

 

* * *

 

**Isak**

(21.01) Water amde me feel better thansk

 

**Even**

(21.03) You’re welcome Isak

Are you hiding again?

 

**Isak**

(21.04) Yeah

Soemone's at the door

Brb

 

**Even**

(21.06) Ok

 

* * *

 

**Even**

(21.45) Everything ok?

 

**Even**

(22.30) Isak?

 

**Even**

(23.20) I know you're probably just asleep somewhere but I'm worried can you let me know when you see this?

  

**Even**

(23.40) I live in Oslo I can pick you up if you need me to

 

* * *

 

**Isak**

(01.01) Hi sorry my battey died im fine

Still a bti drunk but fine

I had eskild pick me up

Hes my rommate

Im hpme now

 

**Even**

(01.09) Hi

I'm so glad you're ok

How did it go

 

**Isak**

(01.11) Bad

 

**Even**

(01.11) What happened

 

**Isak**

(01.13) I was hidig in the room adn then I heard knocking so I answered

It was emam

Emma

 

**Even**

(01.15) Oh

 

**Isak**

(01.16) She ksised me and I kissed her back at first

I didnt rly wanr to but I had to try

She tried to go down on me adn i left

She got pissed off and she was yellimg after me

  

**Even**

(01.18) I’m so sorry Isak

 

** Isak **

(01.19) It felt like everyoen was lookig at me

Like tehy all knew

 

**Even**

(01.20) Knew that you weren't into her?

 

**Isak**

(01.23) Not that

I want to tell yuo somethimg but i dont want you to hate me

 

**Even**

(01.23) I won't hate you

I promise

 

**Isak**

(01.25) I lied when I said i didnr know why i didnt like emma

I do

I dotn think i like girls

 

**Even**

(01.26) No?

 

**Isak**

(01.28) No

Well i kmow i dont like girls

I like gusy

I mean ive neber even kissed a guy but iw atched porn

So mchh porn

Sooooooooio much

But im not gay like taht

 

**Even**

(01.31) Thank you for telling me

This doesn't change anything for me

And I'm so far from hating you

 

**Isak**

(01.32) Yeah?

 

**Even**

(01.33) Yeah

Galaxies and lightyears away

 

**Isak**

(01.34) 

Oosp

*

 

**Even**

(01.36) :)

I would rather talk about this when you're sober though so do you think you can do me another favor?

 

**Isak**

(01.38) Anythign for you

 

**Even**

(01.38) Go to the kitchen and drink some more water. Bring another glass with you and put it on your nightstand.

Then try to get some sleep and we'll talk about just how much gay porn you watched in the morning.

 

**Isak**

(01.39) Soooooooooioooo mch

 

**Even**

(01.40) Go drink water and sleep I'll talk to you tomorrow

 

**Isak**

(01.40) Yorue so nice to me even

 

**Even**

(01.40) 

 

**Isak**

(01.41) I wish you were tehre tonigjt

 

**Even**

(01.42) Me too

I could have been your personal bodyguard

 

**Isak**

(01.43) Pffpft

Bodygurad schmdoyguard

I jsut wish I coudl kiss yuo istead of her

 

**Even**

(01.47) Goodnight Isak

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isak you lightweight little human disaster who let you drink that much!! This was one of my favorite chapters to write because of drunk Isak, hope you guys like it, too!
> 
> Thank you again for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. Your feedback means the world to me, so please let me know what you thought :)
> 
> PS: There was something wrong with the chapter so I had to delete it and repost it. Sorry!


	7. Tom Hardy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your lovely comments on the previous chapter! Hope you enjoy this one, and thank you so much for reading :)

**Saturday 15.10.16**

 

**Even**

(11.11) Rise and shine

You're going to have a killer headache but luckily for you I know like 10 different hangover cures

So tell me if you have any food allergies and I'll find the perfect one for you

 

**Even**

(13.40) Are you seriously still sleeping?

 

**Even**

(15.27) Staying in bed until 4 PM isn't going to help your hangover you know

 

**Even**

(17.08) Ok I'm slowly but surely going from "you're so hungover this is hilarious" to "I'm worried"

 

**Even**

(17.59) Please let me know if you're ok

 

**Even**

(18.35) If this is about what you said last night I promise you it changes nothing for me

 

**Even**

(19.38) If you want me to pretend you never told me I can do that

 

**Even**

(21.07) Isak I'm so fucking worried

 

**Even**

(22.39) I just realized this is the longest we've gone without talking since you first texted me

 

**Even**

(23.30) Please be ok

 

* * *

**Sunday 16.10.16**

 

**Isak**

(10.13) Hi I'm ok sorry for worrying you

I'd left my phone at Emma's I just got it back

I read my "drunk texts" haha Jonas must have taken my phone and texted you all of that

His idea of a joke i guess

Anyway I have to do homework I might not be able to talk to you for a while

Bye

 

**Even**

(10.25) Are you still there

I'm so glad you're ok

Jonas must have a fucked up sense of humor

I don't think there's anything funny about being attracted to guys

 

**Isak**

(10.32) No?

 

**Even**

(10.32) No

I'm attracted to guys

 

**Isak**

(10.33) You’re gay?

 

**Even**

(10.33) I’m not gay but I like people regardless of their gender

It doesn't matter to me if someone identifies as a boy or a girl or something else

Does that make sense?

 

**Isak**

(10.38) Yeah

 

**Even**

(10.39) And does it make you hate me like Jonas thought I'd hate you for liking guys?

 

**Isak**

(10.39) No of course not

 

**Even**

(10.40) Ok good

Well I'm glad you know

And I'm glad you're ok

You should go back to your homework now and we can talk later

 

**Isak**

(10.42) Ok

Bye

 

* * *

 

**Isak**

(18.39) It wasn't jonas but I think you already know that

 

**Even**

(18.42) It wasn't?

 

**Isak**

(18.42) I appreciate you pretending to have believed me

 

**Even**

(18.43) I didn't want to make you uncomfortable

 

**Isak**

(18.43) Thank you

You're the first person I've told

 

**Even**

(18.43) Yeah?

 

**Isak**

(18.43) Yeah

It's so much easier over text

 

**Even**

(18.44) It can be

 

**Isak**

(18.45) Also my blood alcohol level reaching double digits probably helped

 

**Even**

(18.45) Haha

Do you want to talk about it?

 

**Isak**

(18.46) I think so

I just don't know how

 

**Even**

(18.47) Ok I'll start

Are you planning on telling anyone else?

 

**Isak**

(18.49) Maybe Jonas

But not yet

I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable around me

 

**Even**

(18.51) I don't think he would feel uncomfortable

But that’s perfectly fine there's no rush

You might want to leave out the part about how much gay porn you watched when you tell Jonas though

 

**Isak**

(18.52) Oh my god shut up

 

**Even**

(18.52) Soooo much porn Isak

 

**Isak**

(18.52) Shut up shut up shut up

 

**Even**

(18.52) Soooooooooooo much

 

**Isak**

(18.52) I hate you

 

**Even**

(18.52) How much?

 

**Isak**

(18.53) So much

 

**Even**

(18.53) That’s a lot

 

**Isak**

(18.54) I know

 

**Even**

(18.54) :)

 

**Isak**

(18.55) I feel really relieved

 

**Even**

(18.56) I’d hope all that porn would give you relief

 

**Isak**

(18.56) Oh fuck off I'm trying to be serious

 

**Even**

(18.57) Ok ok go ahead

 

**Isak**

(18.57) No you ruined the mood

 

**Even**

(18.57) Did not

I'm serious talk to me

 

**Isak**

(18.58) Nope

 

**Even**

(18.58) Can we talk about the other thing you said then?

 

**Isak**

(18.59) What other thing

 

**Even**

(18.59) How you wished I was there so you could kiss me instead of her

 

**Isak**

(19.02) Nope

 

**Even**

(19.02) Nope?

 

**Isak**

(19.02) Did not say that

 

**Even**

(19.03) Was it Jonas again?

 

**Isak**

(19.04) No

I tried to type kill you but it must have autocorrected to kiss

 

**Even**

(19.05) Is that so

 

**Isak**

(19.05) Yes

 

**Even**

(19.06) So you were trying to type "I wish you were there so I could kill you instead of her"

 

**Isak**

(19.07) Now that sounds like something I would say

 

**Even**

(19.07) You killed Emma?

 

**Isak**

(19.08) Yes

With my stunning looks and charming personality

 

**Even**

(19.09) Uh huh

You wanted to kiss me

 

**Isak**

(19.10) Nope

I don't even know what you look like

Maybe I tried to type kick

 

**Even**

(19.11) Sure you did

Now I'm curious though

What do you think I look like

 

**Isak**

(19.12) Never thought about it

 

**Even**

(19.12) You’re such a liar

You had to have thought about it

 

**Isak**

(19.13) Nope

Have you thought about me then

 

**Even**

(19.13) Yeah

 

**Isak**

(19.13) Really

 

**Even**

(19.13) Yes

More than I should probably

 

**Isak**

(19.14) Oh

 

**Even**

(19.15) Mmhmm

Now your turn

 

**Isak**

(19.16) No

 

**Even**

(19.16) Oh come on just tell me what you think I look like

 

**Isak**

(19.17) I don't know ok

I just picked a random celebrity in my head and I think of you as him

 

**Even**

(19.18) Who

 

**Isak**

(19.18) No

 

**Even**

(19.18) We both know I'm going to coax it out of you eventually so just tell me

 

**Isak**

(19.18) No

 

**Even**

(19.18) If you tell me I'll let you ask me any question and I promise I'll answer honestly

 

**Isak**

(19.19) Really?

 

**Even**

(19.20) Yeah

I promise

 

**Isak**

(19.21) Don’t make me regret this

Tom hardy

 

**Even**

(19.22) Hahaha oh fuck

You serious?

 

**Isak**

(19.23) Shut it

 

**Even**

(19.23) Have you seen any Scandinavian highschooler look anything like Tom Hardy

 

**Isak**

(19.24) No

Only tom hardy looks like tom hardy

 

**Even**

(19.25) Ok I'm glad you know that

Because I look nothing like him

But I'll still take it as a compliment

 

**Isak**

(19.26) You shouldn't

I told you it was random

 

**Even**

(19.27) Is that your type then?

Muscular British guys who look like their main hobby is fishing for salmon with their bare hands?

 

**Isak**

(19.29) No

I don't think I have a type

 

**Even**

(19.30) But you think Tom Hardy is hot

 

**Isak**

(19.32) I guess

 

**Even**

(19.32) And you like me

 

**Isak**

(19.33) No

 

**Even**

(19.34) So you think of me as Tom Hardy

 

**Isak**

(19.34) Nope

 

**Even**

(19.34) Yes

 

**Isak**

(19.35) Do I get to ask my question now

 

**Even**

(19.36) Go ahead

 

**Isak**

(19.38) I know you promised but you don't have to answer if you don't want to

It's just

Friday night you said you could pick me up because you live in Oslo

And I didn't know that

So I was just wondering since we both live here

If you'd maybe want to meet sometime

In person I mean

 

**Even**

(19.41) I’d love to

 

**Isak**

(19.41) Really?

 

**Even**

(19.42) Yeah really

 

**Isak**

(19.43) Sounds good :)

 

**Even**

(19.44) Just not yet

 

**Isak**

(19.45) Oh

Ok

 

**Even**

(19.46) I’m sorry

 

**Isak**

(19.47) No it's ok

Thank you for being honest

 

**Even**

(19.48) It’s not that I don't want to

 

**Isak**

(19.49) You just have some stuff you need to sort out i know

 

**Even**

(19.49) Sorry

I should go

 

**Isak**

(19.50) Ok

Thank you for being so patient with me this weekend

 

**Even**

(19.52) Anytime

Bye

 

**Isak**

(19.52) Bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but be a bit of a tease there at the end, oops...
> 
> I feel very strongly about Even being pansexual but I know people have different opinions on his sexuality so I hope I didn't step on any toes! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always, comments, kudos and feedback mean the world to me and are very much appreciated <3


	8. Weird Fetish Site

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for discussions of mental illness in this chapter.  
> Boy did this get away from me... Sorry about the late update, I think I rewrote the whole thing a few dozen times.  
> As always, thank you so much for reading!

**Monday 17.10.16**

 

**Isak**

(7.54) Hey guess what I did last night

 

**Even**

(7.55) There are very few appropriate answers to that question

 

**Isak**

(7.55) 

The answer was I slept for 10 hours

 

**Even**

(7.56) Now that's just excessive

 

**Isak**

(7.56) You’re excessive

 

**Even**

(7.57) You're wounding me with your preteen level comebacks

You need to step up your game Isak

 

**Isak**

(7.58)  I may have slept for 10 hours but it's still 8 AM

Don't expect better from me until at least noon

 

**Even**

(7.59) I’m going to get you to appreciate mornings if it's the last thing I do

 

**Isak**

(8.00) If you try to wake me up before I absolutely have to be up it probably will be the last thing you do

 

**Even**

(8.01) You don't scare me

I'm super buff remember

Tom Hardy buff

 

**Isak**

(8.02) When are you going to drop the tom hardy thing

 

**Even**

(8.02) Never

It makes me feel invincible

Like I can say the dorkiest shit but it'll still sound cool to you because you'll picture Tom Hardy saying the words

 

**Isak**

(8.04) Not even he can make the dorky shit you say sound cool

 

**Even**

(8.04) False

He can pull anything off

Example:

"I like churning butter"

 

**Isak**

(8.05) What effect was this supposed to have on me again

 

**Even**

(8.06) Think about Tom Hardy churning butter

 

**Isak**

(8.07) I’m picturing him in a milkmaid outfit and I have to be honest it's not really a turn on

 

**Even**

(8.07) Haha

Attempt #2

"I own Scandinavia's biggest Beyblade collection"

 

**Isak**

(8.08) Your plan is failing miserably but I'm tempted to let you keep going just to see what else you can come up with

 

**Even**

(8.09) "I own 5 bodypillows with World of Warcraft characters on them"

 

**Isak**

(8.09) Please tell me none of what you said is true

 

**Even**

(8.10) Unfortunately yes they're all false

Though I tried churning butter once and it was a pretty cool experience

 

**Isak**

(8.11) You know what they say about slippery slopes

You’re probably one tub of butter away from bodypillows

 

**Even**

(8.11) Nah

At least three tubs

 

**Isak**

(8.11) You're insufferable

 

**Even**

(8.12) Hey you're the one who wants to kiss me

 

**Isak**

(8.13) I don't want to kiss you

I was drunk

I'd much rather kiss whoever it is that actually owns scandinavia's largest beyblade collection

 

**Even**

(8.14) I have some tough competition then don't I

 

**Isak**

(8.14) Yeah you do

 

**Even**

(8.15) Time for class

Later

 

**Isak**

(8.15) Bye

 

\---

 

**Isak**

(19.05) Are you there

 

**Even**

(19.16) I am now

Is everything ok?

 

**Isak**

(19.17) Yeah

Were you doing anything?

 

**Even**

(19.17) Just homework

 

**Isak**

(19.18) You should get back to it sorry

I'll talk to you later

 

**Even**

(19.19) It can wait

Tell me what's going on

 

**Isak**

(19.20) I told eskild

About me

 

**Even**

(19.20) Yeah?

I'm so proud of you

 

**Isak**

(19.20) Don't be

 

**Even**

(19.20) Tell me what happened

 

**Isak**

(19.21) I think i said some really stupid shit

And it made eskild upset

He stormed out

 

**Even**

(19.22) What did you say

 

**Isak**

(19.23) I dont want you to get upset with me too

I didnt mean it the way it sounded

I just keep fucking up

 

**_[19.24] Incoming Call - Even_ **

**_[19.25] Missed Call - Even_ **

 

**Even**

(19.25) Sorry if that was weird

It’s ok if you don't want to talk

This just didn't sound like the kind of conversation we should have over text

 

**Isak**

(19.26) No I want to

I just thought you misdialed

 

**_[19.26] Incoming Call - Even_ **

**_[19.27] Missed Call - Even_ **

 

**Even**

(19.28) Isak?

 

**Isak**

(19.29) Give me a minute

 

**Even**

(19.29) Ok

Are you nervous about talking to me?

 

** Isak **

(19.29) No

 

** Even **

(19.30) Good because you have nothing to be nervous about

I think you're great and nothing's going to change that

Just call me when you're ready

 

**_[19.39] Calling - Even_ **

 

“Even?”

_“Hi.”_  

“Hi.” 

 _“I probably should've asked if Linn was home before calling...”_  

“Why? Did you want to talk to her instead?”

_“Obviously. Did I somehow forget to mention that I'm madly in love with Linn?”_  

“Are you now?” 

 _“Yeah. Why else would I spend all this time talking to her roommate?”_  

“I hate you.”

_“This is awkward I thought you knew.”_  

“You're evil." 

_“'I'm necessary evil.’”_

“Was that your Bane impression? Was it really?”

_“Yes! Did it make you think you were talking to the real Tom Hardy?”_

“No but it did make me think I was talking to an off-brand Siri.” 

 _“Oh shut up it was good.”_  

“It was terrible.” 

_“I'd like to see you try.”_

“Are you seriously challenging me? Do you know how many times I've seen Dark Knight Rises?”

_“Bane impression. You have 5 seconds to start. Go.”_

“‘There can be no true hope without despair.’ Why are you laughing that was so good!” 

 _“It's ‘there can be no true despair without hope.’"_  

“That's what I said!”

_"_ _No it's not.”_  

“It is!” 

 _“Nope.”_  

“How are you even more annoying over the phone?"

_ "It's a gift" _

"Can we go back to talking about your obsession with Linn?”

_“I just figured you might not be comfortable talking about this if she was in the next room.”_

“Oh. Yeah she's out. Guess you have no reason to talk to me anymore huh?”

_“Are you jealous?”_

“Yes. Jealous of the Isak in a parallel universe who got Sana's number right the first time and never had to put up with you.” 

_“I like hearing you laugh. Why didn't we do this sooner?”_

“I don't know. I wish we did, too.”

_“So tell me what happened with Eskild.”_  

“It was really stupid of me.” 

 _“I'm not here to judge.”_  

“I told him I liked guys but that I wasn't gay like him.”

_“Go on…”_

 

* * *

 

**[20.01]**

“No I know I don't understand it either!”

_“Like, yeah Kim made all of that money out of what started as a terrible thing which I respect, but I just don't see the appeal of following her family's entire lives.”_

“I don't either! And Eskild watches it all the fucking time!”

_“Torture…”_

“It is!”

 

* * *

 

**[20.29]**

_“It was Selena.”_

“No it was Sally!”

_“There's no way it was Sally you're so wrong”_  

“I'm not wrong I have the best memory. You're old you probably can't even remember what you had for breakfast.” 

 _“I had toast Mr. Know It All. Just google it.”_  

“What do I even search for?” 

_“'Girl dog catdog.’”_

“Even if this takes me to some weird fetish site I will never forgive you.”

_“Just google it.”_  

“Uhh…"

_“What?”_

“It was Shriek.”

_“Shriek?”_

“Yeah the girl dog's name was Shriek Dubois.”

_“No way.”_

“Yes way.”

_“How were we both wrong?”_

“We're both getting old I guess.”

_“Can we get matching rocking chairs at the retirement home?”_

“No mine's going to be really cool with a turbo jet and confetti canons.”

_“How could I possibly compete with that?"_

“You just can’t.”

_“I just can’t.”_

 

* * *

  **[21.21]**

 

_“I think life's just like a movie, and you can be the director of your own life. You know?”_

“I do, but I don't think I really agree.”

_“No?”_

“No. What makes it so interesting is the infinity. All the parallel universes.”

 

* * *

 

 **[21.50]**  

 _“...and it's about how real the characters - what was that noise?”_  

“I think Eskild just got home.” 

_“You should talk to him.”_

“He probably hates me.” 

_“He doesn't hate you. It's impossible to hate you. Go talk to him, tell him exactly what you told me. He'll understand.”_  

“Ok. Thank you.” 

 _“Anytime.”_  

“I don't want to hang up.” 

 _“You can call me back after you talk to him.”_  

“I like that plan.” 

_“Me too.”_

“Bye Even.”

_“Bye for now Isak. Good luck.”_

 

* * *

 

**Isak**

(22.13) He was still mad at me but he accepted my apology

 

**_[22.15] Incoming Call - Even_ **

 

 _“Hey.”_  

“Hey.”

_“So it went well?”_  

“Yeah. I still have a lot of groveling to do but we're good.”

_“Good I'm glad.”_

“Mmhmm.” 

_“So how did you end up living with him anyway?”_

“It's kind of a long story…”

_“We have all the time in the world.”_

"It's kind of awkward to talk about. There was... There was this one night when I was completely wasted at this bar, and I met Eskild and..."

_ "Did anything happen between you two?" _

"No! At least I'm pretty sure nothing happened. I barely remember anything from that night. He probably just felt sorry for me, I mean I was so gone. My dad had left my mom so I was... I don't know. One of the only things I remember is repeating to myself 'I don't want to go home. I can't go home.' So he brought me here, and then blah blah blah."

_ "'Blah, blah, blah', that's great storytelling right there." _

"You can use it in one of your movies."

_ "Maybe I'll use it in the movie I make about you." _

"About me?"

_ "Yeah. You want to know what it's called?" _

"Yeah."

_ "It's going to be the first movie to not have any characters in the title. It's just going to be the chicken leg emoji." _

"Oh fuck off!"

_ "It's going to be about this American boy named Isaac who meets a tall, impossibly handsome soon-to-be director named Evan-" _

"I doubt you're even remotely attractive."

_ "How many times do I have to say 'never interrupt an artist when he's talking'? Isaac meets this absolutely perfect boy and he wants to kiss him so he texts him-" _

"I thought you liked realistic stories this doesn't sound realistic at all to me."

_ "Isaac wants to kiss this boy so he tries to flirt with him over text but Sarah Palin has put a curse over him so that Isaac can't talk to Evan, and all Isaac can text him is the chicken leg emoji." _

"That sounds like award-winning cinema."

_ "It's going to be the first Norwegian movie to win a Foreign Language Film Oscar." _

"Glad you're keeping your expectations low."

"Reach for the clouds, Isak."

 

* * *

 

  **[22.42]**

_ "No, my mom's such a bad cook! She accidentally uses sugar instead of salt like... multiple times a week." _

"Your family sounds really fun."

_ "They are. I love them more than anything. Do you... Do you have a good relationship with your parents?" _

"Uh... I guess?"

_ "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." _

"I just... I rarely tell people about my parents but... I don't mind telling you."

_ "You really don't have to, I shouldn't have asked." _

"No I want to. I trust you. I... My mom is crazy."

_ "In what way?" _

"I mean it's completely surreal. She thinks the world is about to end and she's convinced that my uncle is Donald Trump... My uncle is not Donald Trump."

_ "Phew, that's a relief." _

"She's just... She's religious and she has good days but there are also times when she… Like one day I came home from school and she just took my backpack and threw all of my papers into the fireplace because she felt they were unholy. Sometimes she would think I was someone else and throw stuff at me. She'd... She’d say all these things about how so many people in this country have lost their faith and are going to hell. How ‘deviants’ are running around and must be punished… It just… I don’t know…”

_ "I'm so sorry Isak. Is that... Is that why you left?" _

"Not exactly? That was obviously part of it but it had more to do with my dad."

_ "Oh?" _

"When he left my mom was in a really shitty place. I tried to help her as much as I could, but eventually it got to the point where nothing helped. There were days when she would think I was my dad and she would just fall to her knees sobbing and she would beg me to stay. Sometimes she'd tell me how my dad left because of me... Seeing me made things worse for her, and I just couldn't help her no matter what I did. I just had to get out."

_ "I wish you hadn't gone through that..." _

"I wish so, too, but it ended up working out. I'm happy here, and my mom lives with a professional caretaker which is much better for her."

_ "What about your dad?" _

"He's living with another woman. I don't talk to him much. Sometimes I feel like I'll never forgive him..."

_ "No?" _

"No  I mean… He left me. He left her. I obviously know my mom’s not easy to live with but he just completely gave up on us. This probably sounds hypocritical because I left, too, but we could manage it when it was the two of us. When he was tired I’d spend more time with mom, and when I was swamped with homework he’d spend more time with her… It wasn’t easy but we managed because we loved her. We could still manage if he hadn’t given up. I'd still be there if he hadn't given up. You're not supposed to give up on people you love."

_“Not even if they’re crazy?”_

“No.”

_“You’re incredible you know that right?”_

“I'm not..."

_“You are. You're incredible. I wish I could hold you right now.”_

“I wish you were here, too.”

 

* * *

 

**[01:01]**

_"You sound like you're falling asleep."_

"I am..."

_"Go get some rest, we'll talk tomorrow."_

"No, wait! I have a question."

_"Go ahead."_

"How does the movie end?"

_"Which movie?"_

"Chicken Leg Emoji."

_"Well after Isaac texts Evan around 20 chicken legs, he gets a reply back. It's the fried shrimp emoji. Isaac hears a knock at the door and answers it."_

"Is it Freddy Krueger? Does he put Isaac out of his misery?"

_"It's someone almost as handsome and charming as Freddy Krueger. It's Evan. He holds Isaac's hands and just like that the curse is broken. Isaac asks him why he texted him the fried shrimp, and Evan says... He says 'I wanted to kiss you from the moment I first met you, but I was worried I was too weird for you to ever like me back.' He had... He spent all that time worrying that he wasn't good enough, but with one small text Isaac gave him hope... Did you fall asleep on me?"_

"No... No I'm still here. In the end do they... Do they kiss?"

_"That part's up to Isaac. You'll have to wait for the sequel."_

"You know I'm very impatient."

_"Yes, and I also know that you're very sleepy. Goodnight Isak."_

"You're lucky I'm too tired to argue back. Goodnight Even."

 

* * *

 

**Isak**

(01.27) I don't know what it is you want to hide from me, but Even I promise you whatever it is it won't change anything for me

I think you're amazing and I don't care if you have a third arm or ten nipples

Actually it might come in handy

The third arm I mean not the extra nipples

I really need to stop saying nipples

I like you so much and I want to meet you no matter what

 

**Even**

(01.40) 

Soon

I promise

 

**Isak**

(01.42) I don't mind waiting, I just wanted you to know how I felt

Also I thought the chicken leg/fried shrimp would be cute but looking at that shrimp makes me so uncomfortable

Can we go back to 

 

**Even**

(01.45) Yes

Goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot I want to say about this chapter, so this might get long.
> 
> First, the chicken leg part was inspired by a comment left by flo_rian on chapter 6 so thank you for that! :) If you don't remember the significance, Isak accidentally texted Even the chicken leg emoji instead of a yellow heart when he was drunk.
> 
> Second, they talked!! I hope it didn't feel rushed, and I hope you're not disappointed by it just being dialogue. I imagined all of their awkward laughs at the beginning and cute silences when they just smile at their phone, but I wanted to keep the phone conversations close to the format of the texts. 
> 
> I also definitely took some liberties with the way Isak's moving out went, and I definitely don't think that's what happened in canon, but it seemed to fit in better with this story so I went with it.
> 
> There was so much more I wanted to say, but it's getting late where I live and I'm running on very little sleep and I've read and rewritten this chapter so many times that it has pretty much stopped making sense to me, so I'll just say I hope you guys like it!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading. Your comments on the previous chapter made me so happy and I still can't believe how many of you seem to like this silly little story. Confession time: this is the first fic I've ever written so I was really nervous about posting it, but your support has been so incredibly encouraging. I get too chatty when I'm tired...
> 
> Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading, and please let me know if you have any feedback :)


	9. Beanstalk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait! Apologies and explanations/excuses at the end of the chapter.
> 
> As always, thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading!

**Tuesday 18.10.16**

**Even**  
(10.01) Guess who completely ruined his shirt trying to balance two textbooks and a coffee cup  
I could really use that third arm you mentioned right about now

 **Isak**  
(10.04) I’ll build you one when I become the best biomedical engineer in the history of the world

 **Even**  
(10.05) How long do you think that’d take?  
Because I really need another cup of coffee but I also have to carry my books to English in about 5 minutes

 **Isak**  
(10.06) I was thinking 20-25 years but I guess I could speed things up a bit

 **Even**  
(10.06) Much appreciated  
Guess what I’m thinking about right now

 **Isak**  
(10.07) All the food you can steal off of people’s plates with your fancy new arm?

 **Even**  
(10.07) My friends’ fries will never be safe again

 **Isak**  
(10.08) Maybe it’s a good thing we haven’t met  
I’m very protective of my food

 **Even**  
(10.09) I like a challenge

 **Isak**  
(10.09) So what were you thinking about

 **Even**  
(10.10) I was thinking about your voice

 **Isak**  
(10.10) What about it?  
Did I sound weird?  
I know I get too loud when I get excited

 **Even**  
(10.11) No nothing’s wrong with your voice

 **Isak**  
(10.11) Oh

 **Even**  
(10.11) I just like your voice a lot  
Especially your laugh

 **Isak**  
(10.11) You do?

 **Even**  
(10.12) Yes, sir

 **Isak**  
(10.12) Can we talk again after school today?

 **Even**  
(10.12) Yeah  
What time do you get home?

 **Isak**  
(10.12) Like 15.25

 **Even**  
(10.12) Expect a call at 15.26 then

 **Isak**  
(10.13) You’re so needy

 **Even**  
(10.13) I am

 **Isak**  
(10.13) You’re like a child

 **Even**  
(10.13) A 1.92m tall child

 **Isak**  
(10.13) You’re 1.92?

 **Even**  
(10.14) Yes

 **Isak**  
(10.14) Wow

 **Even**  
(10.14) How short are you

 **Isak**  
(10.14) I’m not short at all fuck you  
I’m 1.83

 **Even**  
(10.15) So tiny

 **Isak**  
(10.15) ????  
I’m taller than all of my friends

 **Even**  
(10.16) You really should have had your growth spurt by now

 **Isak**  
(10.16) Just because you’re apparently half man half giraffe doesn’t mean I’m short

 **Even**  
(10.16) I’m kind of surprised you get cell reception all the way down there

 **Isak**  
(10.17) I’m.  
Not.  
Short.

 **Even**  
(10.18) Sounds like something a short person would say

 **Isak**  
(10.18) You’re never getting that third arm now

 **Even**  
(10.18) No, Isak, not the third arm!  
Anything but my mechanical third arm!

 **Isak**  
(10.19) This is the treatment I get for being nice to you?

 **Even**  
(10.20) Mmhmm  
Class time  
Bye short stuff

 **Isak**  
(10.23) At least I don’t have to commute to school from on top of a beanstalk

 **Even**  
(10.23) Took you 3 whole minutes to come up with that

 **Isak**  
(10.24) I’m a slow typer  
Bye

 

* * *

  **Wednesday 19.10.16**

 **Even**  
(13.35) Are you done with lunch yet?

 **Isak**  
(13.37) Technically yes  
But I’m being held against my will

 **Even**  
(13.37) Explain

 **Isak**  
(13.38) My friends dragged me to the revue dancing audition so they could watch girls dance

 **Even**  
(13.39) Ah I see

 **Isak**  
(13.39) They’ve been repeating the same moves for the past 40 minutes  
You'd think the guys would lose interest after the 15th shimmy  
But no

 **Even**  
(13.40) Pretend you have to go to the bathroom and then hide in the stall until your next class  
I’ll keep you entertained

 **Isak**  
(13.41) Do you want to get your ass kicked at Hearthstone* again?

 **Even**  
(13.42) As if you could beat me with your healing deck

 **Isak**  
(13.42) I already beat you twice and I didn’t have to spend any money on the game to do so

 **Even**  
(13.43) No you spend your money in much wiser ways  
Like bulk ordering Kvikk Lunsj**

 **Isak**  
(13.44) It’s cheaper in the long run we’ve been over this

 **Even**  
(13.45) Is this where you show off about being a math genius again?  
(13.51) You there?  
(13.59) Did the dancers realize you were the cutest boy in the room and whisk you away to a tropical island?

 **Isak**  
(14.10) I may have just told my friends about you

 **Even**  
(14.11) Really?  
What happened?

 **Isak**  
(14.12) Yes really  
And I’ll tell you when we talk

 **Even**  
(14.13) Tease

 

* * *

  ** _[15.45]_**

**_[Calling - Even]_ **

“Hi.”  
_“Hi.”_  
“How was school?”  
_“School was school. I was distracted.”_  
“Distracted?”  
_“Yeah. You see, there’s this cute boy I’ve been talking to…”_  
“Is there now?”  
_“Mmhmm. He has terrible taste in movies-“_  
“Hey!”  
_“And he is so short he’d probably barely reach my knees-“_  
“I’m not short.”  
_“But I still think he’s all kinds of amazing.”_  
“Is that so?”  
_“Yup. And as if it’s not enough that he makes me want to ditch every class so I can talk to him more, he texted me right before Norwegian that he told his friends about me, so I couldn’t focus on a single word Ms. Johansen said.”_  
“He sounds like a bad influence.”  
_“The worst. So are you going to make me keep going or are you going to tell me what happened?”_  
“You did say I was short, I think I have every right to make you squirm some more.”  
_“Ok, no more short jokes. You’re tall… Very tall… The tallest…”_  
“Keep going…”  
_“The tallestest?”_  
“Idiot.”  
_“Put me out of my misery.”_  
“We were watching the girls dance. Well they were watching the girls dance, I was texting you.”  
_“Little did you know I was dancing, too.”_  
“There’s no way you can be that tall and have enough coordination to text while dancing.”  
_“I have enough coordination to text, dance, and bake a kvæfjordkake at the same time.”_  
“Impressive. I have enough coordination to hang up right now and ignore you for the rest of the day. Without even leaving my bed.”  
_“So you’re in bed, huh?”_  
“Did you miss the part about me hanging up and ignoring you?”  
_“Ok, ok, keep going. They were watching the girls and you were being charmed by yours truly.”_  
“So annoying.”  
_“Keep going!”_  
"Magnus thought I'd hooked up with one of the girls and asked me about it but I was distracted."  
_"I am known to be very distracting."_  
"So distracting that it took 30 seconds and Jonas snapping his fingers in front of my face for me to realize they were talking to me."  
_"I don't think I've mentioned today that you're very cute. You're very cute."_  
"In my defense you were insulting my Hearthstone skills. I couldn't just let that kind of behavior slide."  
" _Mmhmm."_  
"Anyway, Jonas got my attention and then he got all... pissy about it. He said I was the one who was being pissy which is bullshit... He asked me what I do on my phone all the time, and then Mahdi and Magnus started coming up with these stupid theories about it. I had to interfere after 'are you sleeping with your biology teacher?' because... Well because what the fuck?"  
_"Think of all the biology puns and innuendos you could make if you were though."_  
"Disgusting. Please don't ever say anything about my biology teacher in any sexual context. Ever."  
_"No short jokes and no biology teacher jokes. Got it."_  
"Good. So I cut in and I told them I was texting a new friend. They asked if you go to Nissen and I said no. They asked how I knew you, and I wish I could have gotten a picture of their faces when I told them the truth. Then, of course, came the theories about what kind of serial killer you are."  
_"Ouch."_  
"Magnus thinks axe murderer with cannibalistic tendencies, Mahdi went with a good old fashioned mobster-"  
_"A timeless classic."_  
"And Jonas thinks you're an artistic killer who's too smart to get caught."  
_"And what do you think?"_  
"I think you're the kind of person who accidentally steps on an ant and throws it a funeral."  
_"I've only done that with a bird that hit our windshield. It was a very elegant service."_  
"I'm sure it was..."  
_"Nine year old me was the go-to person for all high-end pet funerals."_  
"Uh huh."  
_"After the initial serial killer theories were your friends ok with... us?"_  
"Yeah..."  
_"Yeah?"_  
"Mmhmm..."  
_"What are you not telling me?"_  
"They... they said they were still worried it was... someone pulling a prank or something. But..."  
_"But?"_  
"But they said that... um... Jonas said that he hadn't seen me smile this much since middle school."  
_"Is that true?"_  
"Kind of... Yeah."  
_"God, Isak... You make me so happy."_  
"I can't yellow heart you over the phone."  
_"No you actually have to use your words to express affection now."_  
"You make me very happy, too."

 

* * *

**Thursday 20.10.16**

**Sana**  
(16.04) Remember when I saved you from Eva's wrath and the police

 **Isak**  
(16.10) How could I forget  
Are you cashing in your favor

 **Sana**  
(16.11) We need a place to hold a pregame for kosegruppa

 **Isak**  
(16.11) When?

 **Sana**  
(16.12) Friday

 **Isak**  
(16.12) Friday as in tomorrow Friday??

 **Sana**  
(16.12) Yes

 **Isak**  
(16.12) Should I try to say no or is it a lost cause

 **Sana**  
(16.13) Lost cause 100%  
Make sure Eskild and Linn are on board

 **Isak**  
(16.13) Ok  
I don't have to stay do I? I have plans with the guys

 **Sana**  
(16.15) You can go join a cult or take tricycling lessons or do whatever it is you want to do with your free time  
We just need the apartment

 **Isak**  
(16.17) Ok I'll let eskild and linn know tonight

 **Sana**  
(16.17) Thanks Isak you're SO generous 

 **Isak**  
(16.17)   
After this we’re even

 

* * *

_**[22:12]** _

_**[Incoming Call - Even]** _

"Hi!"  
_"You know... you know how I haven't been the most straightforward person about some things?"_  
"Yeah. Everything okay?"  
_"Yes. Yeah. I just... Well I want to tell you... All of it."_  
"You do?"  
_"Yeah..."_  
"Oh..."  
_"Do you... would you listen? If I did?"_  
"Yes. Of course."  
_"What if I wanted to tell you in person?"_  
"Really?"  
_"Yeah. Really. God, Isak, I just want to see you. Hug you..."_  
"Yeah, I... Yeah. Definitely. I mean I would love to."  
_"I have to take care of some stuff this week but what about next weekend?"_  
"You're being completely serious right now?"  
_"Ten thousand percent."_  
"Then yeah. Next weekend sounds good. Mmhmm..."  
_"So it's a date then?"_  
"It's a date."  
_"6 PM Saturday?"_  
"Yeah. That works."  
_"Cool. I'll text you where to meet me an hour beforehand."_  
"Just tell me now."  
_"No, the whole thing's a surprise. An address ruins the surprise!"_  
"Ugh. So we're really doing this?"  
_"Yes. As long as you want to."_  
"Of course I do. I just..."  
_"You just what?"_  
"I don't want you to be disappointed."  
_"I won't be. Isak I promise you it's impossible for me to be disappointed with you."_  
"You can't know that."  
_"I can. I do."_  
"Ok. We're doing this."  
_"Yeah. We're doing this."_  
"Nine days. I can wait. I'm very patient."  
_"We both know you're not."_  
"You're right I'm not."  
_"Neither am I, not when it comes to you. But I may or may not have a plan that I've been working on for a long time so I'll be patient."_  
"Oh god. You're actually going to try to cook me and eat me with your fellow cannibal friends aren't you."  
_"I can promise you cooking you isn't part of the plan."_  
"I've seen too many episodes of Hannibal to fall for this. I'm going to become steak."  
_"I don't know how the night will end but I'll try my best to make the part before I may or may not turn you into steak and share you with my cannibal friends worth it for you."_  
"Don't think there's much that can make getting eaten worth it."  
_"You're underestimating me."_

  
****

* * *

**Friday 21.10.16**

**Even**  
(18.50) 8 days

 **Isak**  
(18.51) 8 days

 **Even**  
(18.52) 

 **Isak**  
(18.52) 

 

* * *

**_[19.38]_ **

**_Kollektivet - Kosegruppa party_ **

_"Isak!"_  
"Hi Vilde."  
_"I'm so glad you showed up."_  
"I'm not staying. I just forgot my phone in my room."  
_"You have to stay for at least a drink!”_  
“I really can’t! I was supposed to be at Jonas’ place 10 minutes ago.”  
_“Isak Valtersen. You’re a second year you can't afford to just stick to the same three friends you always hang out with. It’s honestly getting kind of sad! You need to mingle with first years and third years and make friends from different age groups.”_  
"Vilde I don't care about that stuff."  
_"Lucky for you, then, that I do! Come on I'll introduce you to people."_  
"I just want to get my phone and-"  
_"This is Carl. Carl, Isak. Isak, Carl. Carl's a first year but he's already very active in the revue."_  
"Hi Carl. Vilde the guys are waiting for me I really have to-"  
_"Emma's over there but I heard that you couldn't get it up for her so we should probably stay away."_  
"What? That's not what happened!"  
_"Oh I know who to introduce you to come here."_  
"Vilde I really just want to go-"  
_“Shhh! Hi! Even, this is my friend Isak. Isak, this is Even and his girlfriend Sonja.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *the game Isak was playing on his phone in 3x01  
> **Norwegian kit-kat-ish candy bar  
> \---  
> Oops?  
> I know a lot of you wanted a very romantic/cute first meeting, but this was the way I had planned it from the start and I wanted to stick to it. Promise I'll make up for it with lots of fluff to come in the not distant future!  
> As for the delay in updating this, I'm so truly sorry! A few days after I posted the last chapter, I got some bad news and had to travel out of the country without my computer. I transferred everything I had written to my phone so I could update the story from here, but the formatting didn't transfer and this chapter took forever to prepare on my phone. If there's anything wonky with the format, that's probably why, and please let me know!  
> I won't be back home until next week, so I probably won't be able to update again until then. Even if it takes a bit longer, I won't abandon this story. The good news is that I'm almost done with the whole thing, so expect daily updates when I'm back!  
> As always, thank you so much for sticking with this story, and all of your lovely support! I will reply to all of your comments on the previous chapter as well as this one as soon as I get back home. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all of your comments, they really mean the world to me and encourage me to keep writing. Sorry again, and thank you for the billionth time <3


	10. In Another Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Here's a very non-valentine's-day-y update. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading!

**Friday 21.10.16**

 

**_[20.05]_ **

**_[Incoming Call - Even]_ **

**_[Missed Call]_ **

 

**_[20.06]_ **

**_[Incoming Call - Even]_ **

**_[Missed Call]_ **

 

**_[20.07]_ **

**_[Incoming Call - Even]_ **

**_[Missed Call]_ **

 

**Even**

(20.07) Please pick up

Sonja's not my girlfriend

Not anymore

 

**_[20.10]_ **

**_[Incoming Call - Even]_ **

**_[Missed Call]_ **

 

**Even**

(20.15) This isn't how things were supposed to go

Please talk to me

 

**_[20.17]_ **

**_[Incoming Call - Even]_ **

**_[Missed Call]_ **

 

**_[20.19]_ **

**_[Incoming Call - Even]_ **

**_[Missed Call]_ **

 

**_[20.24]_ **

**_[Incoming Call - Even]_ **

**_[Missed Call]_ **

 

**_[20.27]_ **

**_[Incoming Call - Even]_ **

**_[Missed Call]_ **

 

**Even**

(20.35) Isak please pick up

I'm so sorry

 

**_[20.51]_ **

**_[Incoming Call - Even]_ **

**_[Missed Call]_ **

 

* * *

**Saturday 22.10.16**

 

**Even**

(10.00) I tried going after you last night but I couldn't find you

Even if you don't want to talk to me please just let me know you're ok

**Isak**

(19.46) Please don't tell anyone

 

**Even**

(19.47) Isak

 

**Isak**

(19.48) Please just don't tell anyone 

I’m not ready for people to know

I haven't even told jonas yet

 

**Even**

(19.49) About us?

 

**Isak**

(19.50) About me

 

**Even**

(19.50) Isak I would never do that

Never

You have to know that

 

**Isak**

(19.51) I don't know shit anymore

 

* * *

**Sunday 23.10.16**

 

**Isak**

(23.01) You already knew didn’t you

 

**Even**

(23.01) Can we meet somewhere and talk

I just want to explain

 

**Isak**

(23.02) No

I could tell from your face that you knew who I was before Vilde introduced me

So how long have you known

 

**Even**

(23.08) I figured it out when you first told me your name

 

**Isak**

(23.09) That was the first night we talked

 

**Even**

(23.09) I know

 

**Isak**

(23.09) You've known who I was this entire time?

That we go to the same school?

 

**Even**

(23.10) Yes

 

**Isak**

(23.11) Why did you let me make a fool of myself

 

**Even**

(23.13) You didn't 

Not at all

 

**Isak**

(23.14) I did

With the fucking hearts and all the stupid shit we talked about

 

**Even**

(23.16) Isak I care about you so fucking much 

Please don't doubt that

 

**Isak**

(23.17) Don't you think I want to believe that?

That this whole thing wasn’t part of some joke

That you weren’t showing my texts to your friends and making fun of me

That you and your girlfriend weren’t laughing at me

That I wouldn't show up to the address you'd give me on Saturday and get laughed at by the whole school

Or beaten up

 

**Even**

(23.18) Beaten up?

Isak I would never do that to you you have to know that

Please tell me you know that

 

**Isak**

(23.20) Then why would you lie?

If you gave a shit about me how could you just see me every schoolday and not say anything

 

**Even**

(23.22) It's not that simple 

 

**Isak**

(23.22) It is

I was so fucking stupid

 

**Even**

(23.23) You weren't

Isak you weren't

Can I please just talk to you

In person

 

**Isak**

(23.25) No

I shouldn't have texted you

I just had to know

Please don’t try to contact me

 

* * *

**Tuesday 25.10.16**

 

**Even**

(17.33) I'm sorry about today. I didn't know you'd be in the room.

 

**Isak**

(17.36) It's whatever

Small school

 

**Even**

(17.37) Please let me know if you ever feel ready to talk

I'm leaving you alone because you asked me to but I think about you every minute

I meant every word I ever said to you

 

* * *

**Friday 28.10.16**

 

**Isak**

(17.22) I haven't seen you at school since tuesday

Is everything ok?

 

* * *

**Monday 31.10.16**

 

**Isak**

(15.44) You can't miss more than 10% of classes you know that right?

 

* * *

**Tuesday 01.11.16**

 

**Isak**

(16.01) It's been a week since I last saw you

Either you're very good at leaving me alone or something's wrong

 

* * *

**Wednesday 02.11.16**

 

**Isak**

(23.33) Even?

 

* * *

**Thursday 03.11.16**

 

**Isak**

(22.58) I haven't been sleeping lately so I went to the school doctor to see if I could get some sleeping pills

She said I didn't need pills, I just needed to sort out whatever is going on in my head

I went over to Jonas' tonight and ended up telling him about me

He was really cool about it

I spent so long worrying about him knowing and he was just completely ok with it

I felt so fucking relieved and the only thing I wanted to do was talk to you about it

I also told him about you

I mean he already knew about you but I told him how I felt about you

About what happened

He thinks I've been an idiot by not talking to you

For not giving you a chance to explain

He said if you had bad intentions you would have done something the night of emma's party

And he's right

I should have just talked to you

I'm sorry

Fuck I'm so sorry Even

I know you would never tell people at school about me 

I know that

I just got so scared 

When vilde said sonja was your girlfriend I didn't know what was real

I thought it meant that you couldn't possibly like me the way you know i like you

I thought that things were completely one sided

That I made up the whole thing in my head and you were only playing along for a laugh

But I know that's not true

It was just my fear talking

I've never felt this way about anyone before and that terrifies me

I'm still really fucking confused about what happened but I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt me

So I'm ready to talk when you are

Ready to listen

I hope you still want to talk too

I hope you're ok

 

** Isak **

(23.49) Also I'm very grateful for unlimited texting

 

* * *

**Friday 04.11.16**

**Isak**

(10.09) I miss talking to you

 

**Isak**

(15.33) Jonas and vilde said they heard some rumors about why you haven't been at school lately

I don't know if any of them are true but I don't care

I meant it when I said I like you. Third arm and ten nipples and all

Let me know if you're ok

 

* * *

**Saturday 05.11.16**

 

**Even**

(18.00) Dear Isak,

It's now 6, and I'm sitting here by the pool where we were supposed to have our first date. In another universe, we would be walking into the Grand Hotel right about now. We would sit down to eat at the Palmen Restaurant, looking completely out of place among businessmen and old people. We would share dishes we can't even pronounce, and laugh at the tables around us. After dinner, we would sneak into the pool by the spa. My friend who works at the concierge would help me bring in the cake and the champagne. We'd eat, and laugh, and hold hands if you wanted to. When I was ready, when it felt right, I would tell you about me. About everything that happened. If by some chance you still wanted me, I would jump into the pool with my suit and wait for you to follow. I would dive in, and kiss you underwater. Just like in Romeo + Juliet. We would kiss until we felt lightheaded, and hold each other until it got to be too much. 

You don't know how much I wish that this could be that universe. But it's not. 

In this universe, I'm bipolar. I haven't been well the past week. All of the rumors you heard about me are probably true. 

I have a thousand things I want to say to you, but none of them really matter. You were right, I would never intentionally hurt you. But you were also right in asking me to leave you alone. I was being selfish. Even if we gave this a shot, even if we tried, I would hurt you eventually. Even if I don't mean to. It's just what happens to people I care about. Sometimes I feel like it's all I am capable of doing. 

In another universe, we are together forever. 

In this universe, you deserve better, and I know you will find someone soon. You deserve all the happiness in the world.

Love,

Even

 

**Isak**

(18.30) Stay where you are

I'm on my way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back home, and I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible! I know it's not the happiest of chapters, but things will take a turn for the better Very Soon TM.
> 
> I don't know if Isak's behavior comes across erratic, I just feel like he'd assume the absolute worst at first, which would completely cloud his judgment. Then, slowly, he'd start seeing things as they are, but he'd need the encouragement of a friend to really get to the point of reaching out to Even. Kind of like what happened in 3x09! 
> 
> I'm not too happy with this chapter (she says about every chapter she has ever posted), especially with Even's text, but it was originally three times as long and I rewrote it a million times, so I wanted to just post this so I can move on to the next chapter, which will be posted within the next day or two!
> 
> As always, I want to thank all of you for reading, and for your incredible support! You left the kindest comments, both about this story and about the bad news I received. All of it truly means the world to me, and I honestly can't believe how many of you care about this fic (over 1100 kudos!!!!! ahhhh!!). 
> 
> Again, the next chapter will be posted within the next few days, and I hope it will make up for the sad stuff in the past two chapers. I also want to mention that there are probably only three to four chapters left for this story, so we're coming to an end!
> 
> Thank you for the millionth time for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. I'm so excited to reply to your comments from the past few chapters over the next two days!! Happy Valentine's Day to those of you who care about it, and happy here's-another-day-waiting-for-the-trailer-to-drop day to the rest of you! <3


	11. On the Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is Long... And it's also not in the text format... And I'm also Very Nervous TM about posting it because I haven't written anything like this before so consider yourselves warned.  
> As always, thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading, and I hope you like this chapter!

Isak doesn't remember getting changed or leaving his house. He doesn't know if he grabbed his keys, or if he took the pizza out of the microwave. The only thing running through his head is Even's text; the affection with which he described their “first date”, the cruel way he talked about himself, the finality of his words…

He remembers the need to get to Even as quickly as possible. He remembers running. 

It has been over forty minutes since Isak received Even's text, and he is now standing in the middle of the lobby of one of the fanciest hotels in Oslo, looking completely out of place. His face is red from running and from the cold, his sneakers are wet and muddy, his hair disheveled from the wind. People in suits and expensive dresses move gracefully around him, looking poised and composed. They walk with purpose, and Isak has never felt more lost.

As it turns out, breaking into the pool of a five-star hotel when you're a seventeen year old wearing jeans and an illuminati hoodie is not the easiest thing to do.

He has already tried sauntering down to the pool, but when he got to the entrance he was met with a security guard who could probably moonlight as Vin Diesel’s stunt double, and a sign that read “Keycards required for admission to the pool after 6 PM.” _Of-fucking-course._ His poor attempt at telling the guard he had left his keycard with his parents sounded suspect even to Isak’s own ears, and the man told him to please come back when he had his card with him, _"Sir."_

So now he is back in the lobby, looking around and trying to find something he can use to his advantage. He has seen dozens if not hundreds of action movies, he should be able to formulate a plan - he just needs to calm down and think. 

_What would Tom Hardy do?_

Maybe Isak could steal a keycard? Is it really theft if it barely has any monetary value? He has never stolen anything in his life except for that eraser he borrowed from his school's administrative offices once for a test and never returned, but he thinks he can do it. He's a great liar. How different could stealing be?

Or maybe he can cause some sort of commotion and distract the guard from his post by the pool so he can sneak in... A fire alarm? An actual fire? Can he fake a natural disaster? Walk up to the reception desk in his wet sneakers and say there's been a flood?

Or maybe he's sick - he has some weird skin condition that can only be treated if he douses himself in Chlorine so he needs to be taken to the pool ASAP! Or-

"Excuse me, sir, do you need any help?"

He turns around gracelessly and is met with a middle-aged man much shorter than himself. He sports a smile that belongs in a Disneyland stock photo, and Isak is half expecting the guy to break into song. (Thankfully, he doesn’t). Instead, he trains his eyes on the boy and waits for an answer. Isak’s gaze drifts down to the man's name-tag. _Carl Meyer, Concierge._

Even mentioned a friend in the concierge… 

He’s pretty sure "look like a fish out of water until someone pities you enough to ask you if you need help" isn't part of the Tom Hardy playbook, but it seems to have worked and Isak knows better than to look a gift horse in the mouth. There is almost no chance that this man is friends with Even (unless Even actually _is_ the 63 year old weirdo Isak had suspected him to be the night they first talked), but Isak has to try.

"Do you know Even? Even Bech Næsheim?" he asks. He tries to sound mature, like someone who travels frequently and talks to concierges on a daily basis about where in the city he can find the tastiest _escargot,_ but his voice just comes out hysteric.

"No, sir. Is he a guest at the hotel?"

"No, he's... Does anyone else work at the concierge?"

"If you find any part of my service unsatisfactory, you are more than welcome to place a report with the receptionist at-" 

"No! No, no, you're fine. I just…” He runs a hand through his hair as he trails off in a poor attempt to compose himself before continuing. “I was just looking for someone else. Is there another concierge?"

The older man thinks about it for a few excruciatingly slow seconds before pointing somewhere over Isak's shoulder.

"Mikael wasn't supposed to come in today, but he's right over there. Maybe it’s him you’re looking for?"

Isak follows his gaze to find a young boy around Even's age wearing a uniform identical to the man's. He looks like someone who speaks French and wears vintage turtlenecks in garish patterns and paints abstract pictures of manatees. In other words, he looks like someone who could be Even’s friend. Isak mumbles a quick thank you to the concierge, and sprints towards the boy. 

"Do you know Even? Even Bech-"

"Are you Isak?" 

“Yes! Fuck... Yes, I need to get to him. Please."

Isak is restless, but instead of jumping to action, Mikael just looks the boy up and down, studying him. If Isak wasn't so desperate to see Even, perhaps he would feel self-conscious or anxious about being under the scrutiny of one of Even's friends but right now, he doesn't care. He will sing Mary Had a Little Lamb in front of the entire Norwegian royal family in the nude without a second of hesitation if it means getting to that pool. Luckily, he doesn't have to.

After giving Isak a final look over, Mikael nods sharply. 

"Come on, follow me.” He turns around and walks towards the elevators, politely greeting hotel guests as he goes. "And stop looking so freaked out, you're drawing too much attention."

Isak tries his best to school his expression into something more fitting of someone who would be staying in the Grand Hotel, but he just ends up looking constipated (or so Mikael says). 

They take a maintenance elevator down one floor and rush out. Mikael expertly navigates the narrow hallways and Isak trails after him. After several twists and turns and doors and locks, they stop by a large metal door that reads "Staff Entrance." Mikael fishes out a keycard from his jacket pocket and holds it in front of the door's handle until the little lights above it turn green. 

"This is it. Go up the stairs and he should be there."

There is a lot Isak wants to say to Mikael, so much more he wants to ask him. He wants to know if Even was okay when Mikael saw him. He wants to know how long they have been friends. He wants to ask Mikael if there is anything he should do for Even, if there is a "Caring for Someone Who's Bipolar For Dummies" lying around somewhere. He wants to thank Mikael for trusting him. 

Instead, Isak smiles, says “thank you” and hopes the boy understands how grateful he truly is.

 "No problem. Good luck."  

He starts heading up the stairs but is interrupted by the sound of Mikael’s voice. 

"He might try to push you away. If you care about him, don't let him. Just take it slow. Day by day."

Isak nods in acknowledgement, but he can’t find it in himself to reply when he is _so close_ to getting to Even. He rushes up the remaining steps, waits for his eyes to adjust to the light and looks around the room. 

It’s absolutely beautiful.  

The first thing he sees is a large pool illuminated by dark purple lights, making the water look mystical and magical. To the left of the pool is a cobblestone wall adorned with paintings and flowers and candles, and on the other side, highlighting a stunning view of the hotel’s gardens are marble columns decorated with fairy lights. It looks like something out of a dream. 

And then, between the two columns closest to Isak, he sees him. Even. 

He is wearing a gray suit, and his feet are in the pool, shoes and socks in a neat pile next to him. His face is angled away from Isak, but the boy can still make out the sharp line of Even’s nose and the fullness of his lips. He is absolutely stunning. 

Ever since Isak realized his feelings for Even went beyond the platonic, even before he knew what the older boy looked like, he imagined their first meeting to be a rush of touches and hugs and words uttered between kisses. He pictured them jumping into each other’s arms teary-eyed. Perhaps Even would kiss Isak before he could so much as say “hello.” Maybe they would hold each other, claw at each other’s backs in a desperate need to be closer together. 

That’s the way Isak has pictured this going for the past forty minutes, too. He has felt the desperation and the rush. He has felt as if he couldn’t breathe properly… Like there was something underneath his skin just pulling him towards Even, a loud voice - an urge, drowning out everything else running through his head…

But now… Now he looks at Even and feels all the urgency leave him, replaced instead with a sense of warmth and calm and _home_.He wants to savor this moment.

Even is here. He is okay. He is _beautiful_. 

He knows the older boy probably heard him walk in, that he is expecting Isak to say something, do something, but Isak can’t help but take several moments to just _look_. 

He has never let himself _look_ before, not in this way. Sure, he has found guys attractive and checked plenty of them out, but he has always felt the need to quickly avert his gaze. He would worry that he was being creepy, that he was going to get found out. He would worry that if he looked at boys for a second too long they would see right through him. It would make them uncomfortable. It would be _wrong_. 

And now, Isak can't lie and say he feels completely at ease with himself. He knows what he is but he still hasn't managed to say it out loud, still can't call himself _that_. But despite that, with Even, he doesn't feel wrong. He likes Even so fucking much, and he knows now that Even likes him back. He is allowed to look without feeling afraid. He might even be allowed to touch and kiss and hold and _love_... 

It's that thought, the thought of experiencing all of that with this incredible, weird, perfectly imperfect boy that runs through his head as Isak finds himself finally walking towards Even.

He toes off his shoes, places them to his left, and rolls his pants up to his ankles. Tentatively, he sits down and dips his feet into the pool, mirroring the way Even is sitting.

The lights embedded in the walls of the pool break through the water and reflect on the two boys, creating ever-changing patterns on their downcast faces. For a while, the only sound is from the water.

Isak is the one to break the silence.

“Hi."

"Hi." 

Isak turns to his right, wants to _see_ Even, but Even isn’t looking back. He keeps staring down at his feet moving in the water. He looks scared and small, and Isak needs to change that.

"There were a few hiccups with your plan." Even’s eyes are still trained on the water, but Isak notices his face turn ever so slightly towards him at the sound of his voice. Encouraged, he continues. “First of all, I don't own a suit. I would have ruined our perfect first date with ripped jeans. I think the fanciest top I own is one of those cotton t-shirts with a tuxedo pattern printed on the front."

There is a hint of a smile on Even's face. "I could've leant you one." 

"It wouldn't have fit. You're so much taller than me, remember? I barely get cell reception all the way down here."

That earns Isak a laugh. A small one, but it's the best sound Isak's heard in ages.

“And then there's the matter of food. I mean I'm a high school student who lives in a dorm. Frozen pizza makes up the entirety of my food pyramid. For all I know I might-“

Even looks up at that moment and their eyes meet for the first time that day. There is such an intensity to his gaze, an underlying sense of wonder. Isak has to catch his breath. 

"...I might be allergic to actual... actual proper food, you know?" He drifts off, and for a few seconds (or minutes, or hours, or days, Isak can't tell the difference) they simply look at each other.

"What were the other hiccups?" Even asks.

"Well..." Isak wants to name something else. He wants to keep the mood light, to keep the smile on Even’s face. But Even is looking at him like _that_ and Isak can't think of a single thing he would have changed about the date Even had planned for them. "Nothing. I thought it sounded perfect apart from those."

Even breaks eye contact and looks down at the pool again. The lights that shined in his eyes just a minute ago are now hidden from Isak’s view, and Isak is taken aback by how much he needs them to come back. _'Look at me again'_ , he wants to say _'smile. I can't bear seeing you not smile.'_ This time it's Even that breaks the silence.

"I'm sorry. For fucking everything up and for… for being like this… I wish I wasn’t… I wish…”

Isak looks down at where their hands rest a few centimeters apart from each other, and tentatively moves his hand to cover Even's. He sees Even staring at their joined hands, mesmerized, so he leans in closer. 

“You didn’t fuck anything up.”

“I did-“

“Even, it doesn’t matter. What you said in your text… You’re more than good enough. Whatever happened doesn’t change the way I feel about you - the way I’ve felt about you all along. And maybe… Maybe you're right and you'll end up hurting me, but maybe I'll hurt you, or-or maybe an asteroid will crash into the Earth tomorrow and kill us both, or..." Isak lifts his hand slowly from where it was holding Even's, and gently rests both of his hands on Even's cheeks. "Or maybe we'll be really fucking good together... Good for each other… I don't know what's going to happen, but neither do you. All I know is what I feel right now, in this moment, and I have never felt this way about anyone before.”

”Neither have I” is Even’s whispered reply, barely audible over the sound of the pool. The older boy meets Isak’s eyes, and Isak feels his heart beat impossibly fast.

"Then we don't have to worry about the future. As long as you want this, too, we can figure everything else out. We can take it slow. Day by day, hour by hour, minute by minute. Just... Just tell me you want to try…”

"Of course. Of course I do."

Isak runs his thumbs over Even’s jaw, over his cheekbones, and both of them lean closer. They rest their foreheads against each other, but they don’t kiss, not yet. They simply breathe each other in. The fairy lights from the columns above shine down on them, and neither boy has ever felt so safe, so _right_. 

Isak tilts his head up and he looks at Even, asking without words if this is okay. Even looks back at him, runs his nose along Isak's, and nods. All Isak can do is close his eyes and nod back.

At first it’s the whisper of a kiss; a soft, warm, barely-there touch of their lips. But then Even pulls back, places a hand against Isak’s cheek, and the second their eyes meet all of their hesitation is gone. Their lips part and they press into each other over and over again, chasing the other’s mouth.

It’s not the kind of kiss you see in movies. Both of their lips are chapped and Isak’s nose keeps getting in the way. It’s clumsy, but it’s _them,_ and to Isak and Even, it’s perfect. 

Even’s arms circle Isak’s waist, and Isak doesn’t know what he’s doing, but he moves on instinct. He wraps his arms around Even’s shoulders, and runs his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. He can’t help the whimper that leaves his lips when he feels Even’s tongue against his own. He needs more, he needs to be closer, he needs to feel Even, so he lifts himself up on his knees and swings one leg over to Even’s other side. 

He’s straddling Even, thighs pressed against each other, Even’s hands gripping his hips oh so gently. None of his kisses ever felt like this. He didn’t know kissing could feel like this. They’re so close, but Isak needs more. He needs to feel Even on top of him, so he leans backwards and-

“Oh fu-“

It isn’t until his back hits the water that he remembers they’re making out at the edge of the pool. _Were_ making out at the edge of the pool.

He falls into the water with a loud splash and _fuck_ it’s cold. He’s wearing jeans and a hoodie that were definitely not designed to swim in, and his clothes puff up around him making him look like the Michelin man. His brain still hasn’t really caught up to what’s happening, so when he resurfaces, all he can do is swear.

"Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck!"

He takes a second to orient himself. No, he’s not supposed to be facing the wall, he was kissing Even ( _he was kissing Even!_ ) on the other side of the pool, he needs to turn around. And oh, there Even is. He’s… He’s leaning on the column they were making out against just a few seconds earlier and he’s _laughing_ at him. _That asshole_. 

"Are you _seriously_ laughing at me right now?"

"I knew I was distracting but I had no idea I was distracting enough to make you forget about the several tonnes of water right behind you."

Isak splutters and tries to look angry, an attempt that is foiled by the fact that he has to splash about trying to hold himself above the surface of the water given how much his clothes are weighing him down. ”Oh shut up. It wasn't you. I probably fell because there was... an earthquake or something."

"An earthquake?” Even asks with a teasing smile. _God_ , Isak wants to kiss that stupid smug look off his face.

"Yes, an earthquake! Didn't you feel anything?"

“No. Though I did finally kiss this boy I’ve been crushing on since forever so it’s possible I might have been a bit distracted."

Isak looks away and tries to hide his smile from Even. ”Can you stop being a sap and get in here so you can get your stupid underwater kiss?"

"What, now?” He asks the question like it’s the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard, and, oh, Even is just the _absolute worst_. 

"No, there’s no rush. I was planning on just fucking floating here in the freezing water for the next few years so whenever you want to is fine."

"I don't know..."

"What!"

"It seems awfully cold in there..."

"Are you serious Even?"

"I'm wearing such a nice suit it'd be a shame to ruin it..." 

“Even _._ "

"Who knows who’s been swimming in that water?"

“ _Even!_ ”

“Plus Chlorine's really bad for your skin…”

"Even, I swear if you don't jump in this pool in the next-“

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence as Even cannonballs into the pool looking _absolutely ridiculous_ since each of his limbs are the size of a school-age child. He breaks through the surface of the water in an over-dramatic way only someone who has spent their childhood watching The Little Mermaid can, and then they’re looking at each other again.

"Hi."

“Hi."

Isak doesn’t know who moves forward first, but he doesn’t care. Even’s lips are on his again, asking and teasing and giving… Isak’s hands find their way around the older boy’s shoulders, and Even pushes them towards the walls of the pool until Isak feels it against his back. Even looks at him, and places a gentle kiss against his forehead. Another one on his nose. Two more on his cheeks…

“ _You’re beautiful._ ” 

“I can’t believe you’re here…”

Their lips are on each other again, harder this time, and Isak is completely lost in the feeling. He’s not sure if he even remembers what day it is. It’s like they’re in some forgotten crevice of the world unaffected by time, just breathing each other in, existing separately from everyone else. 

So when a little blonde girl walks in in her yellow-and-blue swimsuit, holding up a rubber ducky, Even’s too busy helping Isak take off his sweatshirt to notice. (He does it because he’s a good samaritan and Isak was having trouble swimming in it. He has no ulterior motives. Absolutely none).

When the girl walks out of the pool, Even’s kissing marks onto Isak’s neck, and Isak really doesn’t think he can be held accountable for not hearing the loud smacking noises her flip-flops make.

When the girl, her mother, _and_ the security guard walk back into the pool however, it’s impossible for Isak and Even to not notice they’re not alone. 

The boys just gape at them for a couple of moments before jumping out of the pool, grabbing their stuff and running out the staff entrance.

If Isak thought breaking into the pool of a five-star hotel was hard, he had no idea how difficult it would be to break _out_ of the pool of a five-star hotel when both he and Even are soaking wet and, well, _hard_.

Luckily, Mikael is waiting by the elevators and helps them leave the hotel. They run, and laugh, and steal kisses in quiet alleys. They’re freezing, and they look ridiculous, but neither boy can stop smiling.

They have so much they need to talk about, but they can worry about that later. Right now they're taking it minute by minute, and being here with Even, running barefoot through the streets of Oslo in dripping clothes... It's some of the best minutes of Isak's life.

* * *

_[ There are two of us on the run ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p3pkdFE_JVY) _

_ Going so fast, every doubt we had is coming undone and _

_ Falling behind with everything we left there _

_ We held on for far too long _

__

_ Our favorite parts are what we’ll keep _

_ Ornamental parts of love and parts of memories _

_ Everything else has room to grow _

_ ‘Cause in better light, everything changes _

 

_ So we can one day tell our story _

_ Of how we made something of ourselves now _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like every time I re-read this I found a new mistake or something I didn't like about it, but! I hope you like it!  
> The next chapters will be back in the text/phone call/dialogue format, and chapter 12 should be out in the next few days. They didn't really talk about anything this chapter, so Even's side of the story will be more clear in the next one!  
> The song at the end is Two of Us On the Run by Lucius and it's also the song that inspired the title. It's just what I heard in my head when I pictured Isak and Even running around trying to get to Isak's place as soon as possible because they're wet and freezing but they just can't help stopping every few steps and kissing each other or hugging each other and !_!  
> Also one quick thing I want to mention is I wanted to include some parallels to the O Helga Natt clip, but in this, Even has recently come out of a depressive episode. I wanted to make that distinction because I just really hope the chapter didn't come across as Even is depressed, he kisses Isak, and suddenly he's all giggly and a-ok, because that's just not what happens when you're in that state.
> 
> As always, thank you so, very much for reading and commenting and leaving kudos. If you have any feedback, criticisms or general thoughts, I'd love to hear them, because if I keep writing fic after this one is over it will probably be similar in format to this chapter, so it's really important to me to know if you guys liked it!  
> Thank you so much ♥


	12. Beat the Odds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the delay! There will probably be a long stream of apologies at the end notes.
> 
> As always, thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting. I've barely been online this week so there are still quite a few comments that I haven't replied to, but I will get to them tonight! I hope you like this chapter :)

** Sunday 06.11.16 **

**Isak**

(10.10) Testing testing 1 2 3

Isak valtersen to mission control

Do you copy

 

**Even**

(10.12) Hello Isak Valtersen this is mission control

I’m about to leave the Apple store, over

 

**Isak**

(10.13) They fixed your phone already?

 

**Even**

(10.13) Replaced it but yes

 

**Isak**

(10.13) Did you have to pay for it?

 

**Even**

(10.14) Yeah

Apparently water damage inflicted by jumping into a pool to kiss a boy isn’t covered under Applecare

Who would’ve guessed

 

**Isak**

(10.15) That sucks

Did you tell them who I was

Do they know that “a boy” is the single greatest rapper in all of Oslo?

 

**Even**

(10.16) I didn’t want to namedrop but if we somehow end up getting my laptop fried I might have to resort to that

 

**Isak**

(10.16) No more electronics by the pool I promise

Did it cost a lot?

 

**Even**

(10.17) It’s the most expensive first kiss I’ve ever had I can tell you that

But it was completely worth it

 

**Isak**

(10.18) Oh I've upgraded to a red heart now have I

 

**Even**

(10.18) Mmhmm 

You earned it

 

**Isak**

(10.19) I’m glad running around the city in freezing weather got me something other than pneumonia

 

**Even**

(10.19) 1. You don't have pneumonia 

2\. I was actually talking about that thing you did in the shower

 

**Isak**

(10.19) Yeah?

 

**Even**

(10.20) Yeah

You're a very talented man Mr. Valtersen

 

**Isak**

(10.23) Have you left the apple store yet

 

**Even**

(10.25) Leaving right now

Should I go to my place?

 

**Isak**

(10.26) You could do that 

Or you could come over and I could do it again

 

**Even**

(10.27) The shower thing?

 

**Isak**

(10.27) The shower thing

 

**Even**

(10.27) I’ll be there in 20

 

**Isak**

(10.27) See you soon

 

**Even**

(10.35) I’m in an Uber with a very sweaty, very old man and I have a boner

This is your fault

 

**Isak**

(10.37) I didn't know that was your type

 

**Even**

(10.37) I hate you

 

**Isak**

(10.37) No you don't

 

**Even**

(10.37) No I don't

Almost there

 

* * *

**_[14.30 - Isak's Room]_ **

_You're perfect._

You’re loud. 

_You’re louder._

I’m not! Eskild definitely heard you.

_It's only awkward if you're fucking him, too._

What?!

_What?_

Do you think I’m having sex with Eskild?!

_Isak..._

What the fuck?

_Isak, it's a song._

A song?

_Yes._

A song about having sex with Eskild?

_"You got a roommate, he'll hear what we do. It's only awkward if you're fucking him, too."_

That’s bullshit it’s still awkward as fuck. Whoever wrote that does not live with Eskild. 

_Are you telling me you’re not hiding Grammy-winning singer songwriter Frank Ocean in Linn’s room?_

It would explain why she never leaves but no. Don’t laugh! He’s going to be so annoying about this!

_Frank Ocean?_

Eskild! He ambushed me on my way to the bathroom while you were out and asked me what we did all night!

_Ambushed you?_

Yes!

_He's your roommate not the Norwegian Intelligence Service._

He’s scarier! You don’t know what he’s capable of.

_What did you tell him?_

What?

_When he asked what we did all night, what did you tell him?_

Nothing…

_You blush so easy._

I’m not blushing it’s just, mm, it’s just hot in here.

_Uh huh. Did you tell him how I kissed you here… And here…_

Fuck…

_And here… What were you saying about me being the loud one?_

Nothing, I was saying absolutely nothing. Don’t stop…

_That’s what I thought._

 

* * *

**Isak**

(21.40) At the risk of sounding very creepy

 

**Even**

(21.40) I already like where this is going

 

**Isak**

(21.40) Remember the first time we texted

 

**Even**

(21.41) Yes

 

**Isak**

(21.41) And you told me about your childhood bully Sana 

Who called you smelly and put gum in your hair

 

**Even**

(21.42) I’m shaking in my boots just thinking about her

 

**Isak**

(21.42) And then you insisted you smelled good

You may have been right

 

**Even**

(21.42) Is that so

 

**Isak**

(21.43) Yes she was a liar and a slanderer

 

**Even**

(21.43) I told you so

 

**Isak**

(21.43) I’ll go back in time and fight her to defend your honor

 

**Even**

(21.43) My grown ass boyfriend wants to fight a 6 year old girl for me

And people say chivalry is dead

(21.48) You still there?

 

**Isak**

(21.49) Yes

 

**Even**

(21.49) Everything alright?

 

**Isak**

(21.49) Yes

 

**Even**

(21.49) You sure?

 

**Isak**

(21.49) Yes

 

**Even**

(21.49) Has the rest of your vocabulary disappeared?

 

**Isak**

(21.49) Yes

 

**Even**

(21.50) What's wrong?

 

**Isak**

(21.50) Nothing's wrong

 

**Even**

(21.50) Spill it

 

**Isak**

(21.51) You called me your boyfriend

 

**Even**

(21.51) Oh

I didn’t even realize I did it

It’s just that Boy I Like A Lot Who I Spent Most of the Past 24 Hours Making Out With is a bit of a mouthful

 

**Isak**

(21.52) Shut up

And no it's okay 

It just took me by surprise

 

**Even**

(21.53) It's okay?

 

**Isak**

(21.53) Yeah

I mean if you want to be…

 

**Even**

(21.54) Dot dot dot

Very ominous

 

**Isak**

(21.54) I’m not good at this stuff ok

 

**Even**

(21.54) You're great at this stuff

 

**Isak**

(21.54)

 

**Even**

(21.55) Isak Valtersen

Do you want to be my boyfriend

 

**Isak**

(21.55) Yes

Or I mean I guess…

 

**Even**

(21.56) You guess?

 

**Isak**

(21.56) Why not

Just until someone taller comes along

Someone who won’t make me swim in a freezing cold pool for 10 minutes before jumping in with me

 

**Even**

(21.57) I barely made you wait 30 seconds 

 

**Isak**

(21.57) Someone who doesn’t argue with me about how long I waited in the freezing pool…

 

**Even**

(21.58) Someone who looks like Tom Hardy?

 

**Isak**

(21.58) How have you still not let that go

What do i have to do for you to let the tom hardy thing go

 

**Even**

(21.59) Tell me I'm cuter than Tom Hardy

 

**Isak**

(21.59) Everyone's cuter than tom hardy

He's not cute he's hot

 

**Even**

(21.59) Tell me I'm hotter than Tom Hardy then

 

**Isak**

(22.00) You're hotter than tom hardy

 

**Even**

(22.00) You're such a liar

But I'll take it

 

**Isak**

(22.02) You sure you can’t come over?

 

**Even**

(22.02) You miss me already?

 

**Isak**

(22.02) Maybe

 

**Even**

(22.03) I miss you too 

But I promised my parents I’d be home

I don’t want to worry them

Things are kind of shaky between us right now

 

**Isak**

(22.04) Is this one of the things we probably should’ve talked about but didn’t 

 

**Even**

(22.05) I think so

There was so much I wanted to tell you but you were being very distracting

 

**Isak**

(22.06) Do you want to talk about it now?

 

**Even**

(22.06) Maybe?

I don’t really know where to start because it has to do with Sonja and you, too

 

**Isak**

(22.06) Oh

 

**Even**

(22.07) They basically thought I broke up with Sonja because I was having an episode and they’ve just been really worried the past few weeks

Do you know what I mean when I say episode?

 

**Isak**

(22.08) I think I do

I may have done some research after you left

 

**Even**

(22.09) I’m sorry

I should've explained all of this much earlier

 

**Isak**

(22.09) You don’t have anything to apologize for

 

**Even**

(22.10) I do

I should’ve warned you before we started anything instead of just throwing all of it on you over text

 

**Isak**

(22.11) Even I want to do this with you

If there’s stuff you think I should know you can tell me now or whenever you’re ready

There’s no rush and I don’t expect you to come with a set of disclaimers

We said we’d take this slow remember?

We don’t need to have everything figured out

 

**Even**

(22.13) I just don’t want you to hate me when things get bad for me and you realize that this wasn’t what you signed up for

 

**Isak**

(22.14) I could never hate you

I’m really fucking new to this so I can’t promise you much but I can promise that I will never ever come close to hating you

 

**Even**

(22.14) Why are you so nice to me

 

**Isak**

(22.15) It’s because you’re the weirdest most beautiful person I’ve ever met in my whole entire life*

 

**Even**

(22.15) You remembered 

 

**Isak**

(22.16) I may have rewatched it a few times this week

 

**Even**

(22.16) I can’t believe you’re real sometimes

 

**Isak**

(22.17)

Do you want to tell me the full story?

Of everything that happened with Sonja and your parents

And us

 

**Even**

(22.18) It’s long

 

**Isak**

(22.18) Good thing we have time then

Or we can wait until tomorrow and talk face to face?

 

**Even**

(22.19) I don’t know

As much as I want to hold you while talking about this I think it’s easier to actually get the words out this way

 

**Isak**

(22.20) Ok 

Should I call you then?

 

**Even**

(22.20) I can't really talk

I have to keep my door open and my parents are right there

 

**Isak**

(22.21) Why do you have to keep your door open?

Did you paint or something?

 

**Even**

(22.21) Haha no

It’s one of their many exhausting ways of making sure I’m ok

Is this ok?

 

**Isak**

(22.22) Yes I'm all ears

Or eyes I guess

 

**Even**

(22.22) You're all eyes?

 

**Isak**

(22.22) Because we're texting

And you see texts

Well you read them

With your eyes

I should've just stopped talking at I'm all ears

 

**Even**

(22.23) Jeez 

 

**Isak**

(22.23) Shut up

 

**Even**

(22.23) That was terrible

But somehow it still made me want to kiss you

I must really like you a lot

 

**Isak**

(22.24) Or you just get off on terrible jokes

 

**Even**

(22.25) Yes

That's the real reason I don't watch Adam Sandler movies

They just get me too hot and bothered

 

**Isak**

(22.26) I think we were supposed to have a serious conversation

 

**Even**

(22.26) Alright alright

Still all eyes?

 

**Isak**

(22.27) Yes

 

**Even**

(22.28) I honestly don't know where to start

 

**Isak**

(22.28) Start from the beginning

 

**Even**

(22.28) Ok

I was born on a cold February night, weighing a healthy 3.2 kilos

 

**Isak**

(22.29) 

 

**Even**

(22.29) Want me to go back to my conception?

 

**Isak**

(22.30) Maybe try fast forwarding a few years 

 

**Even**

(22.30) Ok

I could start with when I met Sonja?

Is that awkward?

 

**Isak**

(22.31) I’m ok with awkward

 

**Even**

(22.32) Well we met when we were 14 and we started dating a few months later

Things were great the first few years but over time we just became too different

We were actually thinking of breaking up before I got diagnosed

 

**Isak**

(22.34) How old were you?

When you got diagnosed I mean

 

**Even**

(22.35) 17

Almost 18

I was terrified when I had my first episode and even more scared when I got diagnosed

Afterwards I was in a really bad place for a while

Sonja stuck by me and she was great but we weren’t in love with each other anymore

It felt like she was with me out of obligation or because she didn’t want to dump me right after I got diagnosed

And I was with her because so much had changed already and I was scared of losing someone else I cared about

We cared about each other a lot but it wasn’t the way you’re supposed to care about someone you’re dating

Halfway through our last year at Bakka I had a really bad, really public episode

I don’t want to go into detail if that’s ok

At least not now

 

**Isak**

(22.40) Of course it’s ok

 

**Even**

(22.40) After that I just couldn’t stay there

I was failing most of my classes anyway so I just waited the semester out and asked my parents if I could transfer schools

Sonja graduated and I felt like I was holding her back

I think she did, too

Even though she never admitted it I think she was ashamed of me after what I did

So she started trying to control my every move when we were with other people and we both resented each other a lot

When I started going to Nissen I felt kind of hopeless because things were shit with Sonja and most of my friends had stopped talking to me 

 

**Isak**

(22.46) Assholes 

Give me names and I’ll add them to the list of people I need to have words with

Right next to smelly sana

 

**Even**

(22.46) Freaking smelly Sana… 

 

**Isak**

(22.46) I need to stop interrupting you

Keep going

 

**Even**

(22.47) So I started Nissen and I couldn’t believe it but my first day actually went really well

I met some cool people during my first few classes and the teachers were really nice

Then as I was about to head home I saw the most beautiful boy I’d ever seen

You were laughing at something one of your friends said and I just stood there staring at you like a creep

 

**Isak**

(22.49) Wait it was me??

 

**Even**

(22.50) Yes who else would it be?

 

**Isak**

(22.50) I don’t know

Really?

 

**Even**

(22.50) Yes! 

 

**Isak**

(22.50) You saw me the first day of school?

 

**Even**

(22.50) Yes

 

**Isak**

(22.50) Seriously?

 

**Even**

(22.50) Yes!

Why is that so hard for you to believe

 

**Isak**

(22.52) I don’t know I just thought you meant someone else

 

**Even**

(22.52) Well I didn’t

 

**Isak**

(22.53) Ok

 

**Even**

(22.53) Ok?

 

**Isak**

(22.53) Yes ok

Creep

Now go ahead

 

**Even**

(22.54) I thought you were really cute but I had no way of talking to you so I just never said anything 

I may or may not have asked around for your name but I promise I didn’t snoop too much

 

**Isak**

(22.55) Stalker

 

**Even**

(22.55) Shhh

One day these girls came up to me and introduced themselves as Sana and Vilde and asked me to join kosegruppa

I said no, but then they went over to your table so I may have changed my mind about signing up

 

**Isak**

(22.57) You signed up for me?

 

**Even**

(22.57) Yeah

I just really wanted an excuse to talk to you

 

**Isak**

(22.57) Oh

 

**Even**

(22.58) A few days later I got a text from an unknown number

When you mentioned Sana, Vilde and kosegruppa I knew you went to Nissen

And then you told me your name and I couldn’t believe it

It was you

 

**Isak**

(22.59) Holy shit

 

**Even**

(23.00) Holy shit indeed

And Isak you were so much cuter and funnier in your texts than I could have ever imagined

I finally had a reason to talk to you in person and I was going to tell you who I was at the revue meeting

 

**Isak**

(23.02) Seriously?

 

**Even**

(23.02) Yeah

 

**Isak**

(23.03) I really should’ve gone to that shouldn’t I 

 

**Even**

(23.04) Haha

Tried to tell you

I still went just in case you’d show up

I was going to be all smooth and text you to meet me outside

And I’d be waiting by the bench with a joint between my fingers

I had it all planned out

 

**Isak**

(23.06) I’m sure you would’ve dropped the joint on the ground or fallen off the bench or something

You’re not nearly as smooth as you think you are

 

**Even**

(23.06) No I would’ve looked so cool trust me

 

**Isak**

(23.07) I wouldn’t have fallen for it

You expect me to just follow some stranger after he tells me to meet him outside?

There’s no way I would do that

I have standards

 

**Even**

(23.08) Yes Tom Hardy standards

 

**Isak**

(23.08) Oh shut up I already told you you’re hotter than him what more do you want from me

 

**Even**

(23.08) Nothing

You’re just so adorable when you’re grumpy

 

**Isak**

(23.09) I’m not

You’re a shit storyteller you keep getting distracted

 

**Even**

(23.10) You’re a shit listener you keep distracting me

 

**Isak**

(23.10) I’m the best listener

 

**Even**

(23.10) Sure you are

 

**Isak**

(23.12) Can I ask something?

 

**Even**

(23.12) Of course

 

**Isak**

(23.12) Why didn’t you tell me who you were after the revue meeting?

Like monday at school or something

 

**Even**

(23.14) I wanted to

I should have

But we talked a lot that weekend and I kind of built up telling you in my head

I didn’t want to just walk up to you and say “hey it’s me!”

I wanted it to be perfect 

 

**Isak**

(23.16) You know I don’t need perfect right?

 

**Even**

(23.17) Yeah but you deserve it

And I was far from perfect

Even if you ignore everything else I had a girlfriend

So when we kept talking and things got more real I wanted to break up with her before I talked to you in person

So I told her about you

Do you remember that night we argued about Emma's party?

 

**Isak**

(23.19) Yes

 

**Even**

(23.20) That was when I told her

She wanted to call my psychiatrist

 

**Isak**

(23.21) Serious?

 

**Even**

(23.22) Yeah

She made me feel like you couldn’t like me because we only spoke over text

That my feelings for you weren’t real

That I’d just built you up in my head based on some fantasy

But that wasn’t true

 

**Isak**

(23.24) I’m glad you didn’t listen to her 

 

**Even**

(23.25) I kind of did

After we talked I changed my mind and said I didn’t want to break up with her 

I was just too scared to end it

 

**Isak**

(23.26) What changed?

 

**Even**

(23.26) You mean why did I end it?

 

**Isak**

(23.27) Yes

 

**Even**

(23.28) Well you came out to me and you told me you wanted to kiss me

But the real moment I knew I had to break up with her was when we talked on the phone for the first time

When you told me you shouldn't give up on people you care about

Even if they're crazy

 

**Isak**

(23.30) I shouldn't have used that word

 

**Even**

(23.30) Maybe not but it still meant the world to me

 

**Isak**

(23.30) Good because I meant it

 

**Even**

(23.31) 

I broke up with her the next day and she told my parents what happened 

Which brings us to why things are shaky between us

 

**Isak**

(23.33) So it’s because of me?

 

**Even**

(23.33) No no it’s not because of you

They were worried that I’d be completely alone in this if I didn’t have Sonja

Then they convinced themselves I was manic

I tried to tell them I wasn't but "I just broke up with my girlfriend of 4 years and now I want to date someone I haven't spoken with in person" didn't really inspire a lot of confidence

 

**Isak**

(23.35) Shit… 

 

**Even**

(23.35) Yeah

That’s actually why I was with Sonja at the pregame

We argued and I asked them what I could do to convince them everything was ok 

They wanted to meet you but I told them I hadn’t even properly met you so that was off the table

They decided the second best thing was to meet my friends at Nissen

They said they wanted to see what my new support system would be like

I had the not so brilliant idea of taking Sonja to Vilde’s pregame because she’s the kind of person Sonja would get along with

I was just trying to get her and my parents off my back

I had no idea it was your place

 

**Isak**

(23.39) I’m really sorry Even

 

**Even**

(23.40) It’s ok

Or at least it will be soon

They’re just being very protective right now

I wasn’t in the best place the past few weeks so it might take them some time to ease up

 

**Isak**

(23.42) Can I do anything?

To ease your parents' doubts?

 

**Even**

(23.43) You don't have to do anything

You make me really happy and they’ll see soon enough that you're good for me

 

**Isak**

(23.44) I am?

 

**Even**

(23.44) Yes

 

**Isak**

(23.44) I really don't want to mess this up

 

**Even**

(23.45) You won't

At least not in this minute

And we promised we'd take it minute by minute, right?

 

**Isak**

(23.46) Right

Minute by minute

 

**Even**

(23.47) Well in the next few minutes I should probably do some homework

I was kind of occupied for most of the weekend

 

**Isak**

(23.48) Ah me too

Worked on a huge project all Saturday

 

**Even**

(23.49) I wouldn't say huge

Definitely above average though

 

**Isak**

(23.49) EVEN

 

**Even**

(23.49) 

 

**Isak**

(23.50) You’re insufferable

 

**Even**

(23.50) You might think so but there's this really cute blonde boy at Nissen who likes me so joke's on you

 

**Isak**

(23.51) He must have terrible taste

 

**Even**

(23.51) The worst

 

**Isak**

(23.51) Go do homework

I'll see you tomorrow right?

 

**Even**

(23.52) Yes you will 

Bright and early

 

**Isak**

(23.52) Gross

Would you maybe want to meet Jonas?

I haven't told the others yet but I think you'd like him

He's been asking me about you

 

**Even**

(23.54) I'd love to meet Jonas

I can meet you by your locker before first period

 

**Isak**

(23.55) You know where my locker is??

 

**Even**

(23.55) 

 

**Isak**

(23.56) Stalker

When I find out you're a creeper in a nursing home paying some hot young wannabe actor to pretend to be Even I'm going to be so disappointed

 

**Even**

(23.57) Haha

Goodnight Isak

Can't wait to see you tomorrow 

 

**Isak**

(23.58) Goodnight 

 

* * *

 

** Monday 07.11.16 **

**Isak**

(02.02) I saw you too by the way

Not the first day of school but I saw you

I kind of can’t believe how many little things had to align just right for us to meet

Like what if someone else decided to keep mahdi’s weed

Or what if sana wasn’t the one to find it so I never had to text her

Or what if I decided to send her a message on facebook instead of texting her

I mean what are the odds of me texting you instead of literally anyone else

I dont want to do the math right now but Even the odds are really fucking small

(02.13) I’m sorry

I need to stay up and finish writing this paper so eskild made me a drink with two shots of espresso and a ton of matcha tea

I have too much caffeine running through my system right now

I’m just really glad we met

I know it didn’t go how either of us planned it would but I’m really happy it happened 

Like I thought of all the parallel universes where something might have gone slightly different and it feels like we beat the odds doesn’t it?

At least to me it does

I really hope you have your phone on silent

I’m going to go back to my paper now I can’t wait to see you tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *It's a line from Short Term 12 which they watched together in chapter 4.
> 
> I giggled writing the "definitely above average" line because I'm secretly 12 years old.
> 
> One quick note about this chapter is I'm aware I probably made Sonja sound Evil TM but that's just Even's take on it. In my mind she wasn't trying to convince his parents he was manic just because he broke up with her, she was genuinely worried about Even, but she went about things in a very wrong way. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you so, so much for reading this chapter and for your lovely feedback on the previous chapter! I haven't had the best mental health week and I really wanted to wait until I got my mojo back before I posted this (the first versions I wrote kept being too dark) (I don't know why I said mojo I'm probably the first person under the age of 50 to use that word in the past decade but I already said it so I'm sticking with it). I really am very sorry about the delay and I will try my best to get the next chapter out earlier than this one! 
> 
> Speaking of, unless I end up writing a short epilogue, the next chapter will probably be the last which seems kind of surreal. I never expected the positive response to this fic and it's honestly meant the world to me these past several weeks.
> 
> I also ended up meeting some great people and some have asked about my social media. I have Tumblr and Twitter accounts that aren't really fandom-y, but I would love to talk more with you guys so I decided to make a [blog ](https://isakevy.tumblr.com/)and a [Twitter account](https://twitter.com/pannaesheim) specifically for SKAM and fic stuff, so you can reach out to me there if you want to! There isn't anything on them as I'm typing this but I'll try to use them as we wait for the s4 trailer which feels more and more like Waiting for Godot every day.
> 
> Thank you so very much again for reading, and as always I would really appreciate any and all feedback, even if it's just a smiley face (or a frowny face depending on how you felt about the chapter). <3


	13. Man of My Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay! Wish I had a better excuse but the truth is I spent most of the week refreshing the E! poll, oops... (We won!!!!)
> 
> This was supposed to be the final chapter, but I ended up splitting it into two so there will be one more chapter after this one.
> 
> As always, thank you so much from the bottom of my heart for reading and commenting and leaving kudos and just being lovely people! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter <3

**Monday 14.11.16**

 

**Magnus**

(16.35) Hey Even

 

**Even**

(16.35) What's up

 

**Magnus**

(16.35) The purple seagull

 

**Even**

(16.36) Hahaha

 

**Isak**

(16.36) What the fuck is a purple seagull

 

**Magnus**

(16.36) It’s THE purple seagull

And it’s an inside joke

 

**Isak**

(16.37) ????

Why do you have inside jokes with Even

When did you guys even have the time to come up with inside jokes

 

**Magnus**

(16.38) Are you jealous?

Worried I’m going to steal him away?

 

**Isak**

(16.38) As if he’d ever go for you

 

**Even**

(16.38) Hey Magnus is great

 

**Isak**

(16.39) ????

 

**Magnus**

(16.39) Thank you Even :)

 

**Isak**

(16.39) Should jonas mahdi and i leave this group or?

Do you guys want some time alone?

 

**Magnus**

(16.40) That’d be great actually

 

**Isak**

(16.40) Fuck off

 

**Jonas**

(16.40) Hey Even

Remember the neon platypus

 

**Even**

(16.41) The neon platypus?

 

**Mahdi**

(16.41) Hey Even

My best buddy Even

The green zebra

 

**Isak**

(16.41) I hate you guys

 

**Mahdi**

(16.42) Thank you for the friendship bracelets you made me Even

 

**Jonas**

(16.42) I love our matching tattoos Even

 

**Isak**

(16.42) I don’t know if you’re trying to make fun of me or Magnus

 

** Jonas **

(16.42) Both

 

** Isak **

(16.42) But there’s no neon platypus

Or green zebra

Or friendship bracelets

Or matching tattoos

 

**Magnus**

(16.43) Isak you’re being very negative right now 

 

**Isak**

(16.44) No I’m not

 

**Magnus**

(16.44) I think we should kick you out of the group chat

 

**Isak**

(16.44) ???

 

**Magnus**

(16.44) All in favor say aye

 

**Jonas**

(16.44) Aye

 

**Mahdi**

(16.44) Aye

 

**Magnus**

(16.44) Aye

 

**Isak**

(16.44) Even don’t you dare

 

**Even**

(16.44) I vote no

 

**Isak**

(16.45) 

 

**Even**

(16.45) But mostly because it’s 3 to 1 so it’s already been decided

And I’d like to stay on your good side

 

**Isak**

(16.46) You’re not on my good side

You’re on my bad side

You’re on my I’m not letting you come over for a week side

 

**Even**

(16.47) I’m already on my way though

And I have cake

 

**Isak**

(16.48) Good you can shove your head in it

 

**Even**

(16.48) Did I mention that it’s cheesecake

 

**Isak**

(16.48) What kind?

 

**Even**

(16.48) Chocolate and peanut butter

 

**Isak**

(16.49) Leave it at the door

 

**Even**

(16.49) I thought I was staying over

I even brought my catdog pyjamas

 

**Isak**

(16.50) You can stay over at magnus’

 

**Even**

(16.50) But I thought we were going to try the thing

 

**Isak**

(16.50) What thing

 

**Even**

(16.50) The thing

 

**Isak**

(16.50) Oh

Right

 

**Jonas**

(16.51) I have no idea what that could possibly mean but I'm pretty sure I don't want to find out

 

**Magnus**

(16.51) Shut up I do

 

**Even**

(16.52) Haha

I’m almost there

 

**Jonas**

(16.52) Man Isak you’re so easy

 

**Mahdi**

(16.52) He’s whipped

 

**Isak**

(16.53) Im not easy shut up

Remember how I started this group chat so Even can buy you apes beer when you want it

Shouldn’t you guys be thanking me instead of flaming me

 

**Even**

(16.54) Wow

I feel used

 

**Isak**

(16.55) I thought I made it clear going into this that I’m only dating you for the beer

Well that and to occasionally borrow your clothes

 

**Even**

(16.56) You mean steal my clothes

 

**Magnus**

(16.57) Even jsyk I would never steal your clothes

Or use you for beer

 

**Isak**

(16.57) Why are you so obsessed with Even

You’ve known him for 5 days

 

**Magnus**

(16.57) And I already like him more than I like you

 

**Isak**

(16.58) 

 

**Even**

(16.58) Hey Magnus do you like cheesecake?

 

**Magnus**

(16.58) Duh

 

**Even**

(16.58) Cool can I stay at your place tonight?

 

**Isak**

(16.58) No you can't

 

**Magnus**

(16.58) Yes you can

 

**Even**

(16.59) I found out my boyfriend's been using me for alcohol and I'm kind of bummed

 

**Magnus**

(16.59) Must be an asshole

 

**Even**

(16.59) Haha

He isn’t

 

**Isak**

(16.59) You said you'd be here soon where are you

 

**Even**

(17.00) So you want me to come over now do you?

 

**Isak**

(17.00) 

Yes

 

**Even**

(17.00) Say please

 

**Isak**

(17.00) Please

 

**Even**

(17.01) I've been waiting downstairs for 4 minutes waiting for you to ask 

Buzz me in

 

**Isak**

(17.01) ....

 

**Even**

(17.01) Thanks 

 

**Jonas**

(17.01) W h i p p e d

 

**Mahdi**

(17.02) [https://m.popkey.co/ba61d0/Y03oo_s-200x150.gif](https://m.popkey.co/ba61d0/Y03oo_s-200x150.gif)

 

**Jonas**

(17.02) Careful you’re going to get Magnus all hot and bothered 

 

**Isak**

(17.02) Can we please not talk about magnus and his bdsm thing right now

 

**Magnus**

(17.02) Why not

 

**Jonas**

(17.02) Yeah why not

Doesn’t picturing Magnus and his cat-tongued imaginary girlfriend going at it turn you on?

 

**Magnus**

(17.03) She isn’t imaginary

 

**Isak**

(17.03) Shut up jonas

 

**Mahdi**

(17.03) Isak do you and Even meow at each other?

 

**Isak**

(17.03) You’re so close to getting blocked

 

**Jonas**

(17.03) Is that what you guys are going to try?

 

**Isak**

(17.03) Goodbye

 

**Jonas**

(17.04) Even are you into meowing too?

 

**Even**

(17.04) I’m just into Isak

 

**Jonas**

(17.04) Cheesy

 

**Magnus**

(17.04) I don’t know why you guys are making such abig deal out of the meowing thing

It’s honestly not that weird

(17.15) Right?

(17.29) Guys?

 

* * *

**Tuesday 22.11.16**

 

**Isak**

(11.38) Hey 

Are you in class?

 

**Even**

(11.40) Hi baby

I am

What’s up

 

**Isak**

(11.41) Vilde texted me

She said she heard from a friend of emma’s that we’re together

Apparently people are talking about it

 

**Even**

(11.42) Are you ok?

 

**Isak**

(11.42) I think so

 

**Even**

(11.42) You sure?

Beacon of honesty remember?

 

**Isak**

(11.43) I’m not exactly happy that people are talking about us but it’s not the end of the world

I mean the guys already know and telling them was what I was worried about the most

What about you are you ok with this?

 

**Even**

(11.44) I’m more than ok with people knowing we’re together

I’m so proud to be with you

But I’m not ok with it happening on someone else’s terms

Especially if you’re not ready

 

**Isak**

(11.45) I’m proud to be with you too you know that right?

I know I’m not good at showing it but I am

 

**Even**

(11.45) You are good at showing it

We don’t have to hold hands at school for me to know you care

 

**Isak**

(11.46) 

 

**Even**

(11.46) I can leave class a bit early if you want to meet me at the courtyard?

We can go get kebabs for lunch and talk about it?

 

**Isak**

(11.47) Sounds good

Do you have a few minutes after lunch too?

 

**Even**

(11.48) Yeah why?

 

**Isak**

(11.50) I also want to tell the rest of the girls about us if you’re ok with it 

Before they hear it from someone else

I thought we could do it together after lunch?

 

**Even**

(11.51) I’d love that

We have a lot to thank them for

You never would’ve texted me if it wasn’t for them

 

**Isak**

(11.52) Nope you’re not telling them that story

Sana’s already good at getting what she wants

I don’t need her to have a “hey remember how you met your boyfriend because of me?” card too

 

**Even**

(11.53) Haha ok

I’ll just tell them we met at a fetish club

 

**Isak**

(11.53) No you won’t

 

**Even**

(11.53) A wine tasting society?

 

**Isak**

(11.53) Nope

 

**Even**

(11.53) Foosball championship?

 

**Isak**

(11.53) No 

 

**Even**

(11.54) Animal shelter?

That one's cute

 

**Isak**

(11.54) It’s cute but sad

Plus neither of us have pets

 

**Even**

(11.54) A masked ball?

 

**Isak**

(11.54) Even

You do remember that we go to the same school right

Can’t we just have met at school

 

**Even**

(11.55) My vote’s still on the animal shelter

 

**Isak**

(11.55) You can try to convince me over kebabs

I’m outside

 

**Even**

(11.56) Be there in 5

 

* * *

  **Monday 28.11.16**

 

**Isak**

(20.05) Are you doing anything on december 9th?

 

**Even**

(20.05) What is this?

Isak Valtersen making plans more than an hour in advance?

Who are you?

 

**Isak**

(20.06) Ha ha very funny

My dad wants me to go to a christmas concert with him and mom

Maybe you could come with me?

 

**Even**

(20.07) Really?

 

**Isak**

(20.07) Yeah?

I don’t know is that weird?

I get it if you don’t want to come and it’s no big deal

And if you do want to I can always tell them you’re a friend?

 

**Even**

(20.09) It’s not weird and I’d love to go

As your boyfriend or as your friend 

Whichever one you’re more comfortable with

 

**Isak**

(20.10) Are you sure?

My family’s not like yours

 

**Even**

(20.10) I’m sure

 

**Isak**

(20.10) Ok

Thank you 

 

**Even**

(20.11) 

 

**Isak**

(20.11) If it goes to shit we can go to your house and your mom can make us her meatballs again

 

**Even**

(20.12) You really need to stop complimenting her cooking

I think she’s a week away from trying to adopt you

 

**Isak**

(20.12) Haha

 

**Even**

(20.13) She and dad asked when you’re coming over again

 

**Isak**

(20.13) Really?

 

**Even**

(20.13) Yeah

I’m telling you they loved you

 

**Isak**

(20.14) They’re really sweet

 

**Even**

(20.14) You’re really sweet

 

**Isak**

(20.14) You can’t help yourself can you

 

**Even**

(20.15) Nope

 

**Isak**

(20.15) I’ll ask my dad if it’s ok for me to bring my boyfriend

 

**Even**

(20.15) Ok 

Let me know how it goes

I’m so proud of you

 

**Isak**

(20.16) 

 

* * *

**Friday 9.12.16**

 

**Even**

(19.09) I’m still at school 

 

**Isak**

(19.10) It’s ok

The concert doesn’t start for another hour and it’ll only take you 30 minutes to get to the church

Don’t worry 

 

**Even**

(19.11) Did you pick up the flowers?

 

**Isak**

(19.11) Yes I bought them right after school

 

**Even**

(19.12) And you put them in water right?

 

**Isak**

(19.12) Uh…

 

**Even**

(19.12) Isak…

You’re the biology prodigy you should know how much plants need water

 

**Isak**

(19.13) Ok ok I’ll put them in now

 

**Even**

(19.13) Don’t forget it’s the stems that go in the water not the petals

 

**Isak**

(19.13) Ha ha

Smartass

 

**Even**

(19.14) You said your mom loves flowers

I want it to be perfect

 

**Isak**

(19.14) It will be

 

**Even**

(19.15) Can we at least use the animal shelter story on your parents?

I don’t want our first meeting to turn into a 40 minute lecture on stranger danger

 

**Isak**

(19.16) Even I spent months living in the basement of a guy I met drunk in a bar at 2 AM

I think they’ve figured out by now that my self preservation skills leave a lot to be desired

 

**Even**

(19.16) Haha

 

**Isak**

(19.17) Besides I like our story

 

**Even**

(19.17) I like our story too

 

**Isak**

(19.18) 

 

**Even**

(19.18) 

I’m leaving in 10

 

**Isak**

(19.18) Ok 

Text me when you leave school and I’ll meet you by the entrance of the church 

We can walk in together

 

**Even**

(19.19) No pressure

 

**Isak**

(19.19) No pressure

One minute at a time

 

* * *

**Thursday 15.12.16**

 

**Isak**

(16.11) Vilde wants me to pick up a christmas tree tomorrow at noon

Who wants to help

 

**Magnus**

(16.11) Will she be there?

 

**Isak**

(16.11) No

 

**Magnus**

(16.12) Sorry Isak I have a family thing

 

**Mahdi**

(16.12) Me too

Family thing

 

**Jonas**

(16.12) Huge family thing

 

**Isak**

(16.12) You’re all useless

 

**Even**

(16.13) I’ll be there just tell me when

 

**Mahdi**

(16.13) Whipped

 

**Isak**

(16.14) Thank you Even

The only reliable person in my life

Are the rest of you at least coming to the party

 

**Magnus**

(16.14) Will Vilde be there?

 

**Isak**

(16.15) Fucking hell magnus

Yes she will be there

 

**Magnus**

(16.15) I’ll try to come

 

**Isak**

(16.16) Jonas? Mahdi?

 

**Mahdi**

(16.17) Only if Vilde’s there

 

**Jonas**

(16.17) Same

Only if Vilde’s there

 

**Isak**

(16.18) Even are you coming or do you have to be with your parents?

 

**Even**

(16.18) I’ll be there

 

**Isak**

(16.19) Thank you

 

**Even**

(16.19) For Vilde

 

**Jonas**

(16.19) Hahaha

 

**Isak**

(16.19) 

 

* * *

**Sunday 18.12.16**

 

**Even**

(22.45) Hello good evening

How was your day

 

**Isak**

(22.47) What do you mean how was my day we’ve been together the entire day

You literally just left 20 minutes ago

 

**Even**

(22.47) Sounds fun!

 

**Isak**

(22.47) What?

 

**Even**

(22.48) Thank you for asking, my day was great, too!

 

**Isak**

(22.48) I didn't ask

 

**Even**

(22.49) You see I spent the entire day with my boyfriend and I finally told him I loved him

 

**Isak**

(22.49) Oh

 

**Even**

(22.50) And he said he loved me, too

 

**Isak**

(22.50) What a schmuck 

 

**Even**

(22.50) He’s my schmuck

Hi

 

**Isak**

(22.50) Hi

 

**Even**

(22.51) Guess what

 

**Isak**

(22.51) What?

 

**Even**

(22.51) I love you

 

**Isak**

(22.51) I love you too 

 

**Even**

(22.51) No but like

I love you

 

**Isak**

(22.52) Yes I get it

 

**Even**

(22.52) Did you know...

I love you

 

**Isak**

(22.53) Me too

In a platonic way though

 

**Even**

(22.53) Of course 

No homo

 

**Isak**

(22.54) No homo

 

**Even**

(22.55) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YzSVmsrJEzk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YzSVmsrJEzk)

 

**Isak**

(22.55) Hahaha

 

**Even**

(22.55) Hey Isak

 

**Isak**

(22.56) Yeah?

 

**Even**

(22.56) I love you

 

**Isak**

(22.56) Love you too

 

**Even**

(22.57) Hey

Fun fact

 

**Isak**

(22.57) You love me?

 

**Even**

(22.57) No today is Bill Nye's birthday

 

**Isak**

(22.57)

 

**Even**

(22.57) But also I love you

 

**Isak**

(22.57) I love you, too

(23.01) Why did magnus just text me “Even wants you to know he loves you”

 

**Even**

(23.01) Because I love you

 

**Isak**

(23.02) You’re a sap

 

**Even**

(23.02) I am

But you love me, too

 

**Isak**

(23.02) I do

I’m so fucking in love with you

 

* * *

**Sunday 25.12.2016**

 

**Even**

(20.06) Hi

How’s dinner with your parents going?

 

**Isak**

(20.08) Bit awkward but good

My mom’s having a good day

 

**Even**

(20.09) I’m glad

She deserves it

So do you

 

**Isak**

(20.10) Thank you

How are things on your end

 

**Even**

(20.10) Busy

 

**Isak**

(20.10) Hah

How many people are there?

 

**Even**

(20.10) I stopped counting after 15

 

**Isak**

(20.11) You can come over if you feel overwhelmed

 

**Even**

(20.11) Thank you 

It’s fun though

Lots of people to catch up with

 

**Isak**

(20.12) That’s nice

 

**Even**

(20.12) Do you have a few minutes right now?

 

**Isak**

(20.12) Yeah is something wrong?

 

**Even**

(20.12) No not at all I just wanted to talk to you

 

**Isak**

(20.12) Oh ok

 

**Even**

(20.13) I was catching up with my uncles and aunts

They asked me what I’ve been up to since this summer and I told them all about my transfer

I also told them about this cute blonde I’m dating

 

**Isak**

(20.14) Cute blonde?

I hate blondes

 

**Even**

(20.14) Do you now?

 

**Isak**

(20.15) Yes

My ideal guy has dark hair

 

**Even**

(20.15) Hair can be dyed

 

**Isak**

(20.15) He’s also very short

 

**Even**

(20.15) That I can’t do much about

 

**Isak**

(20.16) Ideally he’s never seen a movie in his life

Definitely not the type to drag me to see pretentious french movies with him

 

**Even**

(20.16) You’ve loved every single one so far

 

**Isak**

(20.17) Maybe…

 

**Even**

(20.17) No offense but your dream guy sounds like a boring asshole

 

**Isak**

(20.17) That guy probably is

But you’re the only man of my dreams

 

**Even**

(20.18) I love you

 

**Isak**

(20.18) I love you

 

**Even**

(20.18) I can’t believe you called me the man of your dreams

Must be the christmas spirit

 

**Isak**

(20.18) That or too much eggnog

Now tell me what you told your family about me

 

**Even**

(20.19) You?

Why would I have told them about you?

 

**Isak**

(20.20) Is this the part where you pretend you’re dating another cute blonde and I go “Even!” and it takes you 10 seconds to give up because you’re a shit actor even over text

 

**Even**

(20.21) …

It never even crossed my mind

 

**Isak**

(20.21) I’m sure

Now tell me

 

**Even**

(20.22) I honestly didn’t get to tell them much

I barely got in a few words about how it’s going really well between us and then my mom cut in 

She talked for a solid 20 minutes about what a “nice boy” you are to anyone who listened

 

**Isak**

(20.23) Seriously?

 

**Even**

(20.24) Yeah

If you ever need someone to do your PR she’d be the perfect woman for the job

 

**Isak**

(20.24) Haha

 

**Even**

(20.24) Do you remember my aunt Karin?

 

**Isak**

(20.25) She’s the one you told me about right?

Your favorite aunt?

 

**Even**

(20.25) Yeah

She came up to me after my mom eventually shut up about you and told me how much happier I look

And then she asked me what I would want to happen in my life by the next time I see her

 

**Isak**

(20.26) Did you say you wanted Trump to get impeached?

 

**Even**

(20.27) Haha no but that’s a good one

I said I wanted everything to stay exactly as it is

 

**Isak**

(20.28) I love you

 

**Even**

(20.28) I love you too

 

**Isak**

(20.28) I didn't think I’d get to have this

 

**Even**

(20.29) Well you have me for as long as you want me

 

**Isak**

(20.29) I think we were supposed to save the sappy shit for new year’s

 

**Even**

(20.30) It’s like you don’t even know me

I have plenty more where this came from

We’re going to be the most obnoxious couple at the party

 

**Isak**

(20.30) It’s a deal

I can’t wait to see you tomorrow

 

**Even**

(20.32) 

We should both get back to our families

I just had to text you

 

**Isak**

(20.33) We should

If there’s any food left over sneak it to my place tomorrow

 

**Even**

(20.34) First the beer

Then the clothes

Now you just want me for my mom’s cooking

 

**Isak**

(20.34) What can I say I’m a simple guy

 

**Even**

(20.34) 

Tell your parents I said hi

 

**Isak**

(20.35) I will

 

**Even**

(20.35) I love you

Bye 

 

**Isak**

(20.36) Bye 

Man of my dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was editing this chapter for the umpteenth time I said "you're overdoing it with the hearts who uses that many hearts in one conversation?" and then I looked at Isak and Even's texts in canon and realized, oh, right, that's who. I love & miss those saps so much.
> 
> Hope you guys liked this chapter, sorry if the group text parts were a bit confusing to read.
> 
> Thank you again from the bottom of my heart for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! There are some comments from the previous chapter I haven't gotten to, and I'll be replying to those soon! Please let me know what you thought about this chapter, or you can talk to me about the pictures Mari posted because I'm still not over them :)
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you <3


	14. This Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2 weeks too late, but the final chapter is here! I want to thank theleavesoflorien, soyellowcurtainsthen, and coldharmonies on Tumblr for reading this over and giving me the feedback I needed. If it wasn't for them it would have taken even longer for this to be out.
> 
> Chapter warnings for discussions of mental illness, and some very light, very brief sexual content. Also, this chapter is a series of snapshots of their relationship, so there are quite a lot of time jumps (dates are noted before the start of new text conversations). 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading and I hope you like it! ♥

**Wednesday 01.02.2017**

  **Isak**

(19.55) How do you find out when someone's birthday is if they're not on facebook

 

**Magnus**

(19.55) Twitter?

 

**Isak**

(19.56) No twitter

 

**Magnus**

(19.56) Instagram?

 

**Isak**

(19.56) No instagram either

Just no social media

 

**Jonas**

(19.57) Ask them?

 

**Isak**

(19.57) Isn't that awkward though

 

**Jonas**

(19.57) Why would it be awkward

 

**Isak**

(19.57) Idk how am I supposed to bring it up in conversation

 

**Jonas**

(19.57) Isak what is this about

 

**Isak**

(19.58) I don't know when Even's birthday is

 

**Mahdi**

(19.58) You don't know when your boyfriend's birthday is...

 

**Isak**

(19.58) No

That’s really bad isn’t it

 

**Jonas**

(19.59) It’s not bad but you should ask him

 

**Magnus**

(19.59) It’s really bad

But yeah ask him

 

**Isak**

(20.00) How do I bring it up

 

**Jonas**

(20.00) Seriously?

“Hey Even when’s your birthday?”

 

**Isak**

(20.00) But that's awkward isn't it?

 

**Jonas**

(20.00) It's not awkward  Isak just ask him

 

**Isak**

(20.01) Ok

 

**Magnus**

(20.01) I can’t believe you bagged a 3rd year

We should be the ones dating 3rd years

 

**Isak**

(20.02) You're right mags

I know a really cute 3rd year at saugbanken stuer i'll hook you two up

 

**Magnus**

(20.02) Niiiiice

 

** Jonas **

(20.02) Isn't that a retirement home

 

**Isak**

(20.03) It is

 

**Mahdi**

(20.03) Oh shit

 

**Jonas**

(20.03) Hahahaha

 

**Mahdi**

(20.03) Magnus and his girls 

 

**Magnus**

(20.04) I thought gay guys were supposed to be nice

They're always so nice on those makeover shows

 

**Isak**

(20.05) To think I almost felt bad for making fun of you

 

* * *

**Thursday 02.02.2017**

**Isak**

(17.32) It's feb 12th

 

**Jonas**

(17.34) What?

 

**Isak**

(17.34) Even's birthday

Feb 12th

That's in less than 2 weeks wtf am I supposed to do

 

**Magnus**

(17.35) Buy him a gift and a cake

 

**Mahdi**

(17.35) [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYMxOzxKYYo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYMxOzxKYYo)

 

**Magnus**

(17.36) Or that

 

**Isak**

(17.36) 

What kind of gift though

 

**Jonas**

(17.37)  It doesn’t have to be expensive just get him something you think he’d like

 

**Mahdi**

(17.38) Just do for him what you think he'd do for you

 

**Isak**

(17.38) That's the problem

He’s really good at this stuff

He dated Sonja for 4 years

All I did was buy Sara flowers once

 

**Jonas**

(17.40) He’ll be fine with cake and candles

Knowing you care will be enough

Ok?

 

**Isak**

(17.41) I guess

Thanks

 

**Jonas**

(17.41) Anytime

 

**Isak**

(19.22) On an unrelated note would any of you want to help me light candles on feb 12th?

 

* * *

**Sunday 12.02.2017**

**Isak**

(16.04) Don't forget Even's coming over tonight for his birthday

You're all going to be out right?

 

**Eskild**

(16.06) No way, is it Even's birthday?

 

**Isak**

(16.07) What do you mean is it Even's birthday

Yes it's Even's birthday we've been over this

 

**Eskild**

(16.08) I had no idea

Girls, did you know it was Even's birthday?

I didn't have a clue

It's not like that's the only thing you've talked about for the past two weeks

 

**Isak**

(16.09) Very funny

 

**Noora**

(16.10)  I know that someone made me cook 3 different dishes for their boyfriend's birthday but I couldn't remember who

 

** Isak **

(16.11) Ok ok I get it 

 

**Eskild**

(16.12) Have fun tonight little buddy we'll see you tomorrow afternoon

Don't do anything we wouldn't do

Actually I take it back Linn and Noora are prudes just don't do anything I wouldn't do

 

**Isak**

(16.13) 

Thanks for everything guys

 

**Noora**

(16.14) Anytime 

**...**

 

**Isak**

(23.49) Can I come over

 

**Jonas**

(23.51) Aren't you supposed to be getting laid rn

 

**Isak**

(23.52) Even's with his parents

He had an episode

A bad one

 

**Jonas**

(23.52) Fuck

Come over

 

* * *

**Monday 13.02.2017**  

**Isak**

(13.40) I stopped by today

Your mom said you’re not ready to see me yet

What happened doesn’t change how I feel about you

I understand if you need space but I want to be here for you

I wanted you to know that

I love you so much

I hope you’re feeling better

 

* * *

**Tuesday 14.02.2017**

**Isak**  
****

(09.11) I gave your mom my hoodie to give to you

The gray one you like sleeping in

I know it’s stupid but I thought it might help

I love you

**...**

 

**Isak**

(21.21)I just realized today is valentine's day

It's the first one that matters to me

I'm so happy that it's you

I wouldn't change it for anything

I love you

 

* * *

**Wednesday 15.02.2017**

  **Isak**

(18.37) I’m sorry if I did or said something wrong

I promise I’m trying to learn

I love you

 

**Even**

(20.23) You didn't do anything wrong

I'm wrong

I wish you hadn't seen me like that

I'm sorry

 

**Isak**

(20.26) Don't say that

You're not wrong

Please let me prove to you how much I love you

How right you are to me

Can I come over?

 

**Even**

(20.30) It would just make you sad

I don't want you to feel like you have to take care of me

You don’t have to see me when I’m like this

 

**Isak**

(20.32) Being with you wouldn't make me sad

Actually nothing would make me happier than just being with you right now

We don't have to talk or do anything

I just want to be there for you

So can I come over?

 

**Even**

(20.34) Ok

 

**Isak**

(20.34) I love you

 

**Even**

(20.34) Ok

 

* * *

**Thursday 16.02.2017**

**Isak**

(09.05) I’m going to stay with Even for a while

 

**Eskild**

(09.07) How long is a while

 

**Isak**

(09.07) Probably a few weeks

Noora you can have my room while I’m here

 

**Noora**

(09.08) Thanks 

 

**Eskild**

(09.09) Everything good?

 

**Isak**

(09.09) Not right now

But it will be

 

* * *

**Tuesday 07.03.2017**

**Magnus**

(12.46) Hey dude

Isak said you’re coming to school tomorrow

Are you feeling better

 

**Even**

(12.49) I am

He told me that you talked to him about your mom and helped him understand some of this better

So thank you Magnus

 

**Magnus**

(12.50) Of course

I know it’s different for everyone but I thought it might help

 

**Even**

(12.50) It did

It definitely helped him

And having him here helped me

 

**Magnus**

(12.51) Happy to hear it man

I just told him to make sure you know how much he cares about you

And he really cares about you

A lot

Annoyingly so

 

**Even**

(12.51) Haha

Lunch is on me tomorrow, ok?

 

**Magnus**

(12.51) Nice

I never turn down free food

Plus I have to ask you about Vilde

 

**Even**

(12.52) Sounds like a plan

See you tomorrow

 

**Magnus**

(12.52) See ya

 

* * *

**Friday 23.06.2017**  

**Even**

(12.05) I'm outside

 

**Isak**

(12.05) Did you lose your key

I'm not buzzing you in if you lost your key

I told you you were going to drop it

 

**Even**

(12.06) I didn't lose my key but it's good to know you care

 

**Isak**

(12.06) Haha

Shut up

Why aren’t you coming up

 

**Even**

(12.07) I'm waiting for you to come down

 

**Isak**

(12.07) What why?

Just come up

I thought you were busy this week

 

**Even**

(12.07) I lied

Your birthday was 2 days ago

We're going to celebrate

 

**Isak**

(12.08) You already took me to dinner

And we had that really good cake

 

**Even**

(12.08) There will be plenty of time for dinners and good cakes

 

**Isak**

(12.08) What are we doing then?

 

**Even**

(12.08) It's a surprise

 

**Isak**

(12.08) A surprise

 

**Even**

(12.09) Yes

And this time I won’t go running off naked either

Eskild packed a bag for you

 

**Isak**

(12.10) Is that where my green tshirt went

 

**Even**

(12.11) Yes I'm holding it hostage

 

**Isak**

(12.11) Where are we going

 

**Even**

(12.11) It's a surprise

S-U-R-P-R-I-S-E

 

**Isak**

(12.12) Ugh

 

**Even**

(12.12) Grab your passport and come down

 

**Isak**

(12.12) My passport?????

 

**Even**

(12.13) 

 

**Isak**

(12.15) I get how cute this was on paper but I was halfway through a bowl of ramen when you texted me and I’m nowhere near ready to leave so just come up and help me

 

**Even**

(12.16) Only if you promise not to ask me where we’re going

 

**Isak**

(12.16) Only if you let me finish my ramen

 

**...**

**Isak**

(15.42) Did you guys know about this?

 

** Magnus **

(15.42) About what?

 

** Isak **

(15.42) Roskilde

 

** Magnus **

(15.43) Roskilde?

 

**Jonas**

(15.44) Are you guys there already?

 

**Isak**

(15.44) No we're on our way

 

**Jonas**

(15.44) He wasn't supposed to tell you until you guys got there

 

**Isak**

(15.45) I can be very convincing

 

**Magnus**

(15.45) Wtf are you guys talking about

 

**Jonas**

(15.45) Even's driving him to Roskilde for his birthday

 

**Mahdi**

(15.45) To the festival???

 

**Isak**

(15.46) Yeah

 

**Magnus**

(15.46) Holy shit

 

**Mahdi**

(15.46) I hate you Isak

 

**Magnus**

(15.46) Are we sure Even doesn’t have a sister

 

**Isak**

(15.47) No one in Even’s family is ever going to go for you magnus

So only jonas knew?

 

**Jonas**

(15.47) Yeah

He asked me if you'd like it

Was I right in saying yes?

 

**Isak**

(15.51) It's roskilde

With Even

What do you think

 

**Jonas**

(15.52) You’re miserable?

 

**Isak**

(15.52) We’re not even there yet and it’s already the best birthday I’ve ever had

Well birthday weekend

 

**Jonas**

(15.53) Happy to hear it man

Sidenote: if you don’t call me during a tribe called quest’s set we’re never speaking ever again

 

**Isak**

(15.54) I’ll see what I can do

 

* * *

**Wednesday 19.07.2017**  

**Isak**

(18.36) This is so tacky who does this

 

**Even**

(18.36) Us

We do

Because we're desperate and we haven't seen each other in two weeks and we can't do it over the phone because you're worried about your roommates hearing you have phone sex

So this is what we do

 

**Isak**

(18.38) Ok

We're doing this

 

**Even**

(18.39) You still want to, right?

 

**Isak**

(18.39) Yes

 

**Even**

(18.39) What are you wearing?

 

**Isak**

(18.40) Ok getting right into it

I’m wearing a leather jacket

But i'm like naked under it

 

**Even**

(18.41) You're in bed wearing nothing but a leather jacket?

 

**Isak**

(18.41) Yes?

 

**Even**

(18.42) Isak I don't think you even own a leather jacket

 

**Isak**

(18.42) A lot can change in two weeks

 

**Even**

(18.43) Isak... 

 

**Isak**

(18.43) Ok I'm wearing your catdog pyjamas

 

**Even**

(18.43) Oh my god

 

**Isak**

(18.44) Shut up

They're really soft and they smell like you and we haven't seen each other in two weeks

 

**Even**

(18.44) I love you

 

**Isak**

(18.44) I love you too

 

**Even**

(18.45) Now take off my catdog pyjamas because I can't sext you if you're wearing those

 

**Isak**

(18.45) You're the one who had to call me out on the leather jacket

 

**Even**

(18.46) No one wears a leather jacket to bed

No one

Plus I like you better naked anyway

 

**Isak**

(18.46) Ok

 

**Even**

(18.47) Ok?

 

**Isak**

(18.48) Yes the catdog pyjamas are off can we move on I don't know what we're supposed to do now

I can't believe it's come to sexting

 

**Even**

(18.49) Baby we really don’t have to do this if you're uncomfortable at all

It's only one more week of this family vacation

We can wait

 

**Isak**

(18.50) No I miss you and I want to

Let's do it

 

**Even**

(18.50) Ok

Are you touching yourself

 

**Isak**

(18.51) 

 

**Even**

(18.51) Maybe let's try to avoid emojis?

 

**Isak**

(18.51) Why it's easy

I can't type well with one hand you know that

 

**Even**

(18.52) Ok use emojis now is not the time for emoji discourse

Feels good?

 

**Isak**

(18.53) Yeah

It's good

Wish it was u

 

**Even**

(18.53) Me too baby

I wish I was there with you

 

**Isak**

(18.54) Me too

 

**Even**

(18.54) I would watch you touch yourself

Then I’d kiss your neck the way you like

Would you want that?

(18.57) Isak?

(19.04) Isak??

(19.15) Baby are you ok?

 

**Isak**

(19.17) Sorry

 

**Even**

(19.18) What’s wrong?

 

**Isak**

(19.18) Nothing’s wrong

My ISP called

 

**Even**

(19.19) Your ISP?

??????????

 

**Isak**

(19.19) Internet service provider

 

**Even**

(19.19) I know what ISP means

But you picked up????

While we were sexting???

 

**Isak**

(19.20) I was going to hang up but they said they had a free upgrade to offer me

 

**Even**

(19.20) ?????

 

**Isak**

(19.20) One time offer!

 

**Even**

(19.21) We were sexting???

This is the kind of stuff scorned spouses show the judges on those fake american court shows

And you know what happens next?

 

**Isak**

(19.22) The show gets shut down and saves me from having to break up with you for watching fake american court shows?

 

**Even**

(19.22) No!

The judge sides with the plaintiff and they keep the condo, the beach house, the kids, and all the money

 

**Isak**

(19.23) I’m sorry

I think sexting is too much for me

 

**Even**

(19.24) It's ok you have nothing to apologize for

I got worried that something happened when you stopped replying

It's only one more week 

How was your day

 

**Isak**

(19.25) It was shitty because I was missing my boyfriend but then I got a free bandwidth upgrade so now it's all good

 

**Even**

(19.26) Maybe you should sext your ISP then

 

**Isak**

(19.26) If it got me more free stuff I probably would

 

**Even**

(19.26) I love you

I can't wait to see you next week

 

**Isak**

(19.27) Love you too

Even more than I love free stuff and I love free stuff a lot

8 more days

 

**Even**

(19.28) 8 days

 

**Isak**

(19.28) 

 

**Even**

(19.29) 

 

**Isak**

(19.33) Oh fuck it tell me what you would do to me if you were here

 

* * *

**Thursday 5.10.2017**  

**Even**

(12.15) Do you know what today is?

 

**Isak**

(12.15) Thursday?

 

**Even**

(12.16) It is Thursday

But it's also the one year anniversary of you texting me

 

**Isak**

(12.17) Really?

 

**Even**

(12.17) Yes really

 

**Isak**

(12.17) Sometimes I forget how we met

 

**Even**

(12.18) What do you mean

 

**Isak**

(12.18) It’s stupid

 

**Even**

(12.18) I like stupid

 

**Isak**

(12.18) And cheesy

 

**Even**

(12.18) I love cheesy

 

**Isak**

(12.19) It’s just weird to think that I didn’t even know you existed a year ago

I forget that we met at all

That I haven’t just known you my whole life

 

**Even**

(12.20) You’re right

That was very cheesy

 

**Isak**

(12.21) Shut up

You’re my boyfriend you’re not allowed to make fun of me

 

**Even**

(12.21) Uh huh

Did this rule not exist yesterday when you told me cuddling with me was like getting attacked by a giant mutated bony octopus

 

**Isak**

(12.22) I don’t think those were my exact words

 

**Even**

(12.22) Those were your exact words

 

**Isak**

(12.22) Ok in my defense I spent most of yesterday watching videos of deep sea creatures

 

**Even**

(12.23) So I’m a deep sea creature now?

 

**Isak**

(12.23) NO

You know I love cuddling with you

You’re not a deep sea creature

 

**Even**

(12.24) I don’t think there are giant mutated bony octopuses in the deep sea anyway

Maybe in Russia

 

**Isak**

(12.24) You’re impossible

You’re soft and warm ok

And you actually are a giant but I like that

Cuddling with you is my favorite thing

Are you going to make me grovel more or is this enough

 

**Even**

(12.26) It’ll do

As long as you let me keep teasing you

 

**Isak**

(12.26) No

Not allowed

I can tease you because I’m a young and impressionable boy

You’re a grown ass man

 

**Even**

(12.28) I’m a grown ass man?

 

**Isak**

(12.28) Yes

A full-fledged adult

I’m still a teenager

 

**Even**

(12.29) I see how it is

Enjoy your youth for 2 more years

Then you become an old man like me

 

**Isak**

(12.30) Part of being a teenager is going to high school

Which can sometimes mean having to do homework during your lunch break

Especially if you spent the previous night in bed with your boyfriend

 

**Even**

(12.31) Ok get back to your homework

I love you

And it feels like I’ve known you my whole life too

 

**Isak**

(12.32) 

 

**Even**

(12.32) PS: you also remind me of a sea creature

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pxuBwfNp2wk&t=90s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pxuBwfNp2wk&t=90s)

 

**Isak**

(12.35) I can’t get mad at you for distracting me because that’s fucking adorable

 

**Even**

(12.35) Just like you

 

* * *

**Monday 04.12.2017**

  **Even**

(19.44) Did you see this

<http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-3970336/Grandmother-Thanksgiving-dinner-teen-accidentally-invited-family-lunch.html>

 

**Isak**

(19.46) Why are you looking up thanksgiving stories from a year ago

 

**Even**

(19.47) I'm not looking up thanksgiving stories

I'm looking up stories about people who met through wrong numbers

 

**Isak**

(19.48) Oh

Are you going to try texting random numbers until you find someone else to date

 

**Even**

(19.48) How did you know

 

**Isak**

(19.49) Just a hunch

Tell me if you talk to anyone who might be my type I'm on the market for a new boyfriend

 

**Even**

(19.49) Will do

 

**Isak**

(19.49) Are you going to tell me why you're looking up wrong number stuff

 

**Even**

(19.50) Maybe 

 

**Isak**

(19.50) Uh oh

It's never good news when you use 

 

**Even**

(19.50) It's not bad news

 

**Isak**

(19.50) Just tell me

 

**Even**

(19.51) You know I'm working on my college applications

 

**Isak**

(19.51) Yes

 

**Even**

(19.51) And I told you I was going to submit a short film I made in Bakka for my portfolio

 

**Isak**

(19.52) Yes again

 

**Even**

(19.52) I changed my mind

 

**Isak**

(19.52) Oh?

 

**Even**

(19.52) I feel like it doesn’t represent me anymore

 

**Isak**

(19.53) That is such a tortured artist thing to say but I’m going to let it slide

 

**Even**

(19.53) I appreciate it

 

**Isak**

(19.53) What are you going to submit instead?

 

**Even**

(19.54) I'm making something new

I've been researching because I wanted to make sure it hasn't been done before

 

**Isak**

(19.55) It's about the thanksgiving lady then?

 

**Even**

(19.55) No

It's about texting a stranger and falling in love

 

**Isak**

(19.56) Really?

 

**Even**

(19.56) Yes

It's not going to be as literal as you think though

It’s more about finding love in unexpected places

It'll mostly be stop motion 

 

**Isak**

(19.58) You’re making a movie about us

 

**Even**

(19.58) It has to be under 10 minutes long so it’s not exactly a movie

 

**Isak**

(19.59) You’re

Making

A movie

About us

 

**Even**

(20.00) Inspired by us

 

**Isak**

(20.01) What happened to: the movie

 

**Even**

(20.02) I have to wait until I get the big bucks for that

It’ll be a huge studio production

 

**Isak**

(20.02) I see

 

**Even**

(20.02) Are you ok with this?

 

**Isak**

(20.03) I am on one condition

 

**Even**

(20.03) I’m listening

 

**Isak**

(20.04) If people like it and you decide to turn it into an actual movie 

You have to let me play myself and cast tom hardy as yourself

 

**Even**

(20.04) You little…

 

**Isak**

(20.05) I love you

I can’t wait to watch it

 

**Even**

(20.06) I love you more

 

**Isak**

(20.07) You’re making a movie about us

 

**Even**

(20.07) I am

Now get back to your project 

I don't want Sana text-yelling at me tomorrow for distracting you

 

**Isak**

(20.08) You are very distracting

 

**Even**

(20.08) Isak…

 

**Isak**

(20.08) Ok ok

You’re coming over after your shift tomorrow right?

 

**Even**

(20.09) I am

 

**Isak**

(20.09) And if I wanted to have an overpriced muffin for lunch could I stop by?

 

**Even**

(20.09) You could

 

**Isak**

(20.09) And would the storage room be conveniently empty?

 

**Even**

(20.09) That can be arranged

 

**Isak**

(20.10) Good

See you tomorrow 

 

**Even**

(20.11) See you tomorrow love

 

**Isak**

(20.11) “Juvenile delinquent” to “love”

Quite the upgrade

 

**Even**

(20.12) I was right the first time

You are a juvenile delinquent

Because you stole my heart

 

** Isak **

(20.13) …

That was absolutely terrible

 

** Even **

(20.13) Oh come on that was so smooth

 

** Isak **

(20.14) Terrible

 

** Even **

(20.14) You love me

 

** Isak **

(20.14) Debatable

 

** Even **

(20.15) Go work on your project

I’ll see you tomorrow

 

** Isak **

(20.16) 

 

**...**

**Isak**

(21.12) Remember when you asked me why I liked the multiverse theory so much and I told you it was because stephen hawking supported it

That was bullshit

I mean I do think it’s really cool from a physics point of view but that’s not what drew me to it

The truth is I just liked thinking about all the different lives I could be living

When I felt bad about myself or things went to shit I’d think of some other Isak in another universe

One who lived at home because his dad never left and he was happy there

One who liked girls and never had to lie to his friends

One who didn’t care that he didn’t like girls

It was comforting

I also imagined myself really buff and as the youngest person to ever work at CERN so it’s not like it was a constant one man pity party

But the main reason I liked it so much was because it made me feel better

I’d spend all my time thinking about other universes or I’d distract myself from the one I’m in by watching tv and playing video games

You helped me realize that that was a shitty way to go through life

I never knew how happy I could be if I just started living

Even if it means getting hurt sometimes

I guess I just wanted you to know that

To know how much you mean to me and how much you changed things for me

For character research purposes of course

So you can forward this to whichever fancy hollywood actor you cast to play me in your movie

 

**Even**

(21.18) I’m sure ryan gosling will appreciate it

 

**Isak**

(21.18) Asshole

 

**Even**

(21.19) You’re the most brilliant person I’ve ever met Isak

You would have gotten there with or without me because you're simply too amazing to hide away from the rest of the world

But I'm very happy to have helped you get there

At least in this universe

 

**Isak**

(21.20) Maybe this universe is the only one

 

**Even**

(21.20) You think so?

 

**Isak**

(21.21) Maybe it is

Maybe there are countless other universes

Or maybe there’s just one other

One where I went to the first revue meeting and met you

All I know is that right now, through the good and the bad, I’m very happy to be in the one I’m in

With you 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I'm so sad to end this fic but I hope you liked it! 
> 
> This was my first time posting fic and I didn't think it'd get past a few chapters, or that more than a few people would want to read it. But the response to this has been absolutely incredible and I can't begin to explain how much it means to me. 
> 
> As for the chapter itself, I hope the timejumps didn't make it too confusing. I added and deleted so many different parts to this, I just wanted snapshots of how their relationship would progress over one year. I'm still not entirely happy with it, but Isak and Even are happy and that's all that matters :) 
> 
> There's a lot I cut out of this story and I might post some of it in the future as stand-alones, but right now there are some other fics I'm working on that I'm really excited to (hopefully) share. I'm waiting until they're complete to start posting them, though, because if this fic taught me anything it's that I'm not good at sticking to a schedule. 
> 
> I don't really know what else to say other than "thank you", so thank you again from the bottom of my heart for reading this! If there are any comments I haven't replied to, I will get to them as soon as possible. 
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you! ♥


End file.
